Tan simple como eso
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Estudiando lejos de su casa en China, Ren Tao, descendiente de una prestigiosa familia de médicos, conocerá a Horokeu, un chico despreocupado que le enseñará que los dolores de la vida son más soportables cuando se cuenta con un amigo.
1. CAPITULO 1

**TAN SIMPLE ****COMO ESO**

**1**

**EL CHICO DE LA SONRISA ESTÚPIDA**

Desganado, pateé unas cuantas piedras que estaban sueltas sobre el asfalto antes de atravesar aquella reja medio pintada, medio oxidada, que delimitaba el área que sería, a partir de aquel nublado día, mi nueva escuela. Seguí con mi marcha pausada hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde se comenzaban a juntar ya, pequeñas pandillas de muchachos rebeldes y chicas atolondradas, noté como las miradas de muchos de ellos se posaron sobre mí antes de volver cada uno a sus actividades.

Parado, esperando a que algo sucediera, eché un vistazo a mi reloj por quinta ocasión y descubrí que llegaba a tiempo como de costumbre. Luego levanté la mirada y comencé a buscar.

- ¡Oye, tu!- me dirigí, sin saberlo, a quien sería mi compañero de clases- ¿Sabes dónde está el grupo 3-A?

-Si- me respondió con una sonrisa que, en el momento, califique de estúpida- el salón está en el tercer piso del primer edificio, es fácil llegar.

Habiendo obtenido la información necesaria, di media vuelta y caminé al lugar indicado.

-¿No das las gracias?- alcancé a escuchar mientras seguía mi camino.

Por los pasillos de azulejos desgastados y ladrillos viejos se veían algunas personas cargando libros y cuadernos, la mayor parte de los que estaban allí eran profesores; supuse que, como en la mayor parte de los colegios de esa clase, los estudiantes esperaban el último momento para entrar corriendo al salón vociferando infinidad de excusas absurdas.

Por fin me encontré frente al salón. Amplio cierto, pero desordenado. En el pizarrón se podía leer aún el curso anterior y las bancas fuera de lugar daban un aspecto de suciedad al aula. Como pude, me elegí un buen lugar, cerca del escritorio del profesor, pero no en la primera fila, nunca me gustó esa fila, los profesores parecen siempre prestar más atención a quienes se sientan allí.

Saqué mi cuaderno y escribí unas cuantas frases sin sentido, cualquier cosa que me viniera a la mente. Seguido de las frases dibujé y raye sobre las lisas hojas.

Aburrido, al cabo de unos minutos miré de reojo la cara plana y redonda del reloj, la profesora se había retasado más de cinco minutos. La primera impresión lo dice todo; estuve seguro que mi profesora era una mujer irresponsable y desalineada.

Después de unos instantes moví bruscamente mi torso para volverme hacia la puerta al momento que escuche que alguien entraba. Una bandada de chicas venía acompañada por la profesora, seguidas de cerca por algunos cuantos muchachos. En unos segundos ya se llenaba todo el salón, y las risas y charlas no dejaban de escucharse, hasta que interrumpió la profesora.

-Es bueno saber que por primera vez comenzamos un curso a tiempo ¿no les parece?

Se escucho un "sí" estruendoso al unísono. Yo por mi parte me sorprendí, miraba las manecillas de mi reloj indicar que ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que la clase debió comenzar. No pude callármelo.

-Disculpe profesora ¿No vamos con diez minutos de retraso?- ella al momento esbozó una mirada de confusión, acto seguido miró el aparato que descansaba sobre su muñeca.

-Pero que dices, estamos a tiempo, son las ocho en punto. Tal vez tu reloj esté adelantado.

Me senté, un tanto avergonzado por la falsa acusación, pero ni por un momento lo demostré, simplemente le saqué más punta a mi lápiz, luego, bajo la mesa ajusté mi reloj.

Llevábamos avanzada la mitad de la clase cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-Luego nos vemos- gritó quien estaba frente a la puerta agitando el brazo.

-Toma asiento por favor- con toda tranquilidad pidió la maestra.

Me asombré de la simplicidad con que había marchado el asunto, pero me limité a observar, no quería decir algo fuera de lugar…nuevamente.

El recién llegado se sentó en un rincón junto a la ventana. Al principio no le reconocí, pero en cuanto saludó a sus amigos con una sonrisa, recordé su rostro. Era el chico que me indicó la ubicación del salón. De inmediato me pregunte sobre cuales habrían sido sus razones para llegar tan tarde, lo cierto era que parecía no importarle mucho, o al menos, no tanto como a mi.

-Usui- pronunció la maestra- ya deja de jugar.

-Lo siento, es que el primer día siempre me da mucha flojera.

Y la clase siguió sin novedad.

Al cabo de horas encerrado en el horrido lugar que era mi salón, salí a tomar aire fresco y de paso comprar un poco de leche en la cafetería. Algunos de mis compañeros pasaron junto a mí chocando sus hombros contra el mío. Me moleste, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia, después de todo en unos meses mi vida volvería a la normalidad y no tendría que soportar más nunca este tipo de situaciones.

Sin notar que alguien me seguía muy de cerca, entre al sanitario para mojar mi rostro. Incliné me cabeza sobre el lavabo y froté con agua fría mis mejillas, intuí en ese momento a lo que se refería aquel chico cuando dijo que el primer día siempre da flojera.

Al levantar el torso noté que en el espejo manchado se divisaban unas siluetas, eran quienes minutos atrás chocaran contra mí. Terminé de limpiarme la cara y decidí que era un buen momento para salir, pero uno de ellos, el más alto, jaló forzudamente de mi brazo.

Seguido de este, otro de ellos me golpeó fuerte en la boca del estómago, uno más golpeó mi cara, atinando justo al ojo, en ese momento caí de rodillas, apretando como pude mi torso para recuperar el aire. Nuevamente, el más grande estuvo cerca de mi, listo para patearme. Me levanté. Lo de antes me agarró por sorpresa, pero ahora me quedaba claro qué debía hacer.

Alcé mi puño, sabia que si lo golpeaba recibiría un buen castigo por parte del director, pero si me dejaba golpear el regaño sería interno. No fue difícil descargarme contra el chico, le rompí la nariz de un simple golpe, o al menos eso me hizo creer el chorro de sangre que salía de ella. Disgustados, sus compañeros se formaron alrededor mío, listos para atacar. Apenas me hube girado un poco hacia el que prometía más cuando a mis espaldas escuche un golpe y luego alguien caer.

Usui, según recordaba había dicho la maestra, estaba parado en el lugar del incidente.

-Oigan, vayan a pelear a otro lado, no ven que tengo que… Bueno ustedes saben- y al momento coreografió una extraña danza con las piernas bien juntas moviéndose de uno a otro lado.

Nos quedamos solos él y yo por unos minutos. Yo regresé hacia el espejo, para comprobar que no se hubiese inflamado mi ojo; acariciando levemente con el índice el lugar dañado comprobé que, en efecto, al otro sujeto le fue peor. Él por su parte hacia de cuenta que yo no existía, andaba atendiendo sus asuntos, o la menos eso pensé. Limpié la pequeñísima gota de sangre acumulada en la piel e intenté salir, pero su voz me hizo dar la vuelta.

-Será mejor que no te metas con ellos, tal vez la próxima vez no esté para ayudarte.- dijo y al momento su torpe sonrisa apareció de golpe sobre su rostro.

-Y quien dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda, yo puedo arreglármelas solo- crucé los brazos y apreté un poco más el entrecejo, tratando de terminar con la conversación.

Pasados unos segundos me di cuenta de que seguía allí parado, sin saber por qué. Suspiré.

-Vaya que te golpeó fuerte.- uno de los dedos de aquel muchacho tocaba ligeramente mi herida.

-No me toques, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- reaccioné golpeando su mano para alejarla de mí y fue hasta entonces que logré lo que me había propuesto desde hacía mucho: salir del baño.

Luego, caminando por los pasillos hacia la cafetería me di permiso de recordar cómo había ido a dar en esa escuela tan peculiar.

--FLASH BACK--

-Ya te lo dije, no vale la pena desperdiciar más dinero en sus estudios- dentro del salón bien amueblado al más puro estilo chino, sus gritos resonaban como truenos.

-Como sea, no hay necesidad de que lo mandes tan lejos- suplicaba la bonachona de mi madre

-Cerca de la que será su nueva escuela vive alguien que me hará el favor de ver por él- con un tono más tranquilo se dirigió a ella, sin mirarla, sabiendo que sus ojos irradiando ternura podrían, de un momento a otro, convencerlo de no cometer tal locura.

-Pero…

-Que haga lo que quiera, que me mande si quiere a estudiar a otro país, realmente no me importa, porque…aún así, no me convertiré en médico.- interrumpí para luego largarme a mi habitación.

A ese hombre nunca le importó lo que yo decidiera hacer con mi vida, pero obligarme a ser algo que no quiero sólo para continuar con la famosa y prestigiosa tradición de la familia, era ir demasiado lejos. Le odiaba profundamente por nunca hacer el menor intento para entenderme, pero sabía perfectamente que sintiera lo que sintiera, él no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Resignado me senté sobre la cama mirando hacia la nada, con los brazos, como la mayor parte del tiempo, cruzados sobre mi pecho. Traté de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, porque, según había entendido, lo único que pasaría conmigo sería que cambiara de escuela a una de menor boga, y que eso era sólo una forma de presionarme para que abandonase todos mis sueños y me convirtiera en la marioneta de mi padre. Así que lo único que debía hacer era aguantar estoicamente todo lo que se me presentara, nada complicado.

Sin embargo, el simple hecho de levantar la voz contra mi padre era motivo suficiente para tenerle enfadado toda la semana y el hecho de dejarle a mitad de una conversación sumaba puntos a su enojo, aún así, nunca imaginé que eso fuera la razón por la cual tomara literalmente mis palabras y me enviara a estudiar al extranjero, a Japón para ser precisos; y no sólo eso, sino que decidiera meterme a una de las escuelas con más baja reputación de todo el país.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

-Y unos meses después, heme aquí- murmuré por lo bajo.

Pronto caí en cuenta de Usui iba detrás de mí, lo supe al escuchar unos pasos burdos sobre el mismo suelo que yo, segundos antes, pisaba. Más que enfadado me volví contra él.

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Te dije que no quiero tener que ver nada contigo- le grite

-Tranquilo picudito, es sólo que nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar- señaló hacia enfrente con la misma ridícula cara de siempre.

-¿Picudito¿A quién crees que llamas así? Cabeza de puerco espín.- exploté repentinamente y me acerqué a él, tratando de intimidarle, pero lo que logré fue ponerme en una situación un tanto más complicada.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?- levantó su puño mientras me sostenía la mirada

-Mf- bufé y volví a mirar hacia la cafetería, para poder encaminarme hacia ella, aún ahora no sé si lo que hice fue por mostrar desdén o porque realmente no tenía ganas de pelear con aquel sujeto, fuera cual fuera el caso, él no me dejó irme tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso tienes miedo?- sentí la sangre hervir dentro de mis venas y velozmente me posicioné frente a él.

Mi puño cerrado cayó sobre su cara con una fuerza brutal y tal fue el impacto, que su rostro se torció hacia la derecha y sus piernas flaquearon; luego, con la manga del uniforme limpió la sangre sobre su labio superior mientras sus extremidades recobraban la postura inicial.

Su mirada pasó del suelo a mis ojos parsimoniosamente, la fuerza que se dejaba vislumbrar en sus pequeñas pupilas negras me estremeció, más no por otra cosa que la emoción de haber encontrado, después de tanto, un rival digno de mi.

Sin quitarme la vista de encima ladeo una sonrisa completamente distinta a la que ya le conocía, luego sin más, se abalanzó contra mí. Los golpes venían uno seguido de otro, tal como la lluvia. Él parecía disfrutarlo, yo trataba de disimular mi agrado.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, lo que quedó fueron dos cuerpos tumbados sobre el suelo, con las respiraciones aceleradas y el aliento entrecortado.

Antes de que él lo hiciera, me incorporé y seguí mi camino, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada. Con la camisa algo desabotonada y el cabello revuelto sobre su frente, sostenía con amabas manos la cinta que se le cayera en el combate, sus labios de tenue color carmín, manchados de sangre sonreían satisfechos.

Acomodé mi saco como era debido y sacudí un poco del polvo sobre mis hombros. Y unos pasos más adelante, el suceso anterior parecía haberse esfumado en una tenue neblina de olvido. Pues no era la primera, ni sería la última vez, que yo me involucrara en una pelea con mis compañeros de clase, así que para mi, era sólo parte de la rutina.

Después, entrando a la cafetería, noté, como en la mañana, que los chicos y chicas del lugar dejaban de lado sus actividades para posar sus curiosos ojos sobre mí; me importaba un carajo lo que pensase la gente, sin embargo, llegaba a ser fatigoso.

Hice fila mientras trataba de encontrar mi dinero, pero mi turno llegó antes de lo planeado; pedí un bote de leche y luego volví a buscar en mis bolsillos. Sin embargo, debido a que mi búsqueda a tientas no tuvo resultado agaché la mirada.

-Aquí tiene- oí su voz

Usui había pagado mi leche y algunas golosinas más.

- No tienes por que hacer esto, idiota- le insulté.

-Es que dejaste tu cartera tirada en el baño- alzó la mano en la cual sujetaba mi articulo, comprendí entonces, que no sólo había pagado con mi propio dinero mi reciente adquisición, sino que había aprovechado para comprarse alimentos con él.

-¿Quién demonios te has creído?- le arrebaté la cartera

-Tu nuevo mejor amigo- le vi directo a los ojos y entendí que se tomaba muy enserio lo que acababa de decir.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Así que si quieres ser mi amigo, te recomiendo que te apartes de mi camino- tomé rumbo fijo hacia el patio y di el primer paso, cuando, como en coacciones anteriores, su voz me hizo saber que con él, jamás llegaría a ser yo el que dijera la última palabra.

-Un placer conocerte, me llamo Horo ¿y tú… picudito?

-Ren- simplemente lo miré con el rabillo del ojo. "Amigo" pensé para mi, tal vez sea el primero.

* * *

NOTAS:

Bien, después de muuuucho tiempo, he regresado -para gusto de algunos ydesagrado de otros- y esta vez, tal como lo prometí, estoy más compromentida con las historias que escribo.

Ésta en particular, trata de demostrar que una relación entre chicos no es tan hermosa como parece, ya sea por los prejucios sociales o por el choque de peculiaridades que delimitan la personalidad de cada uno de los protagonistas y que, los hombres, no son tan sentimentales y cursis comoanteriormentehe cometido el error de describir. Así mismo, procuro que, a pesar de ser ununiverso alterno, todos los personajes de la serie queden incluidos, tratando de no inventar ninguno y procurando concerbar, por lo menos un poco, de las características de cada uno de ellos, por mínima que sea su participación.

Bueno, ya que eso sería todo, me despido, deseando disfruten leer este fic.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**2**

**EN EL LABORATORIO DE QUÍMICA**

Después de aquello no volví a ver a Horo, por lo menos no en el salón de clases, pero parecía que eso no era algo fuera de lo normal, ya que más de la mitad de los estudiantes estaban ausentes para estas alturas y, seguramente, sin una buena excusa por la cual saltarse las clases. Al poco rato de comenzada la penúltima clase logré comprenderlos, ya que las materias tediosas nos las dejaron para el final, haciendo que el día terminara siendo un verdadero fastidio y de no ser porque yo nunca he faltado a clases, lo estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante.

La biología nunca fue mi materia favorita, así que para el momento en que comenzaron a mostrar fotografías sobre el hígado, supe que fue una buena elección sentarme junto a la ventana para poder evadir tener que ver imágenes tan grotescas atendiendo a fuera lo que fuera que pasara del otro lado del opaco cristal.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y descaradamente gire por completo el rostro, para quedar en posición de admirar lo que pasaba lejos del salón; me perdí por un momento en las ramas de los árboles que el viento mecía, en la reja que crucé por la mañana, en el claro del patio en el que se juntaban algunos chicos, en el celeste del cabello de uno de ellos… ¿celeste?

Sólo recordaba a un chico con celeste cabellera en todo el colegio; con un poco más de interés analicé la escena: Horo parado de espaldas a mí, sosteniendo una extraña tabla con un grabado raro, frente a él un chico poco mayor sosteniendo una espada de madera, tras este un montón de maleantes –o al menos eso me parecieron al verles con un poco de detenimiento las caras- y un ¿era eso un ser humano o un duende? Con expresión alterada, que parecía estar tratando de persuadir a mi compañero para que regresara al salón, sin éxito claro, porque al poco rato le vi alejarse de la escuela montado sobre aquella tabla.

-Ren- escuché a mis espaldas y volteé para ver mejor a aquel infame que se había atrevido a llamarme con tal confianza- ¡vaya hombre!, hasta que volteas.

El idiota que me llamaba tenía tal expresión de pereza que me entraron unas ganas increíbles de golpearle el rostro para ver si con eso reaccionaba, aunque parecía que si lo hacía lo único que ganaría sería un "amigo" más y una sanción por parte de la profesora.

-¿Qué quieres?- me contuve al responder

-Es que la clase hace rato que terminó- Miré de nueva cuenta mi reloj, sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo- Y la próxima es en el laboratorio, así que pensé que era necesario avisarte, para que no te quedes solo en el salón y…

-Hablas demasiado.-le callé

-Apúrate Yoh- escuche a una chica reclamar desde la puerta.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperas? Vamos- se volvió a mi después de cruzar miradas con aquella mujer y me extendió la mano.

Ignoré su gesto y comencé a guardar mis útiles en la mochila; la regla de metal frío, las tijeras azules, el sacapuntas, todos mis accesorios que parecían nuevos; me di cuenta entonces, de lo poco que los usaba y de la cautela con la que cada día revisaba que todos estuvieran allí.

Tal vez era una de esas conductas, reflejo de la educación familiar, si, de esas que tanto trabajo cuesta hacer a un lado, o quizá era el simple deseo de tener a mano lo que necesite, en caso de algún imprevisto.

Terminé con aquel extenuante ritual antes de darme cuenta de que ya ninguno de los estudiantes estaba en el salón; ni siquiera Yoh, o como fuera que se llamase y su ama, o lo que sea que fuere; y…extrañamente, por un segundo me sentí solo, más no por el hecho de encontrarme en un país ajeno al mío, cientos de kilómetros lejos de mi familia y mi antigua escuela, ni por estar en un salón vacío analizando mi propia conducta; más bien lo sentí al escuchar resonar dentro de mis oídos aquella palabra: _amigo_ y darme cuenta que en verdad, jamás en mi vida me había dado el tiempo de buscar uno.

Pero como dije antes, fue sólo por un segundo.

Con la mochila a cuestas traté de encontrar el laboratorio, negando que hubiese sido buena idea seguir a aquel chico que me ofrecía su ayuda. Fui mirando en cada uno de los salones, topándome a veces con parejas acarameladas o chicos carentes de respeto a la inmobiliaria haciendo de las suyas. Una tras otra, las imágenes vulgares venían a mí.

Me sorprendí al toparme con aquel duende dentro de un salón, cargando un pesado libro y una bata de laboratorio; supuse que no sería buena idea preguntarle donde estaba mi clase, la primera vez que había preguntado algo así ya me había causado suficientes problemas; así que me seguí de largo, pero…

-Tao ¿Qué haces aquí?-Bien, por lo menos no se tomaba las confianzas que otros.- La clase de química es un piso más abajo, ven, te mostraré por donde.

-Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda, enano- me molesté y di media vuelta, tratando de llegar a las escaleras, ignorando por completo el hecho de que supiera mi nombre.

-Que grosero- alcancé a escuchar un murmullo a mis espaldas.

Cuando por fin di con el mentado lugar, entré y esperé unos minutos a que el maestro se percatara de mi presencia. Con una bata blanca bastante larga y unas ojeras increíbles que tapaban gran parte de su pálido rostro, el profesor se dirigió hacia mí.

-Veo que llegas tarde, bien, no hay problema- supuse que las cosas se arreglaban sin dificultad como siempre- ya que es la última clase puedes quedarte a ayudarme a limpiar el material.

Me vi incapacitado para responder, no por miedo, ni vergüenza, fue simple jerarquía la que me calló. Volteé después a la puerta, por donde aquel enano entraba descaradamente, abusando de su falta de estatura para que el profesor no notara su retraso, le maldije.

El profesor, sin advertir al otro chico se alejo hacia su escritorio, acomodándose un poco el despeinado cabello rubio.

-Ya comenzamos a formar equipos, pero creo que queda un lugar en alguno- miró hacia unas hojas apiladas sobre su mesa- déjeme ver- las revolvió- ¡ah! Aquí esta, el equipo número cinco- me miró- por favor sirva en sentarse al lado de Azakura.

Volteé hacia donde el índice del maestro señalaba. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, frente al que sería mi lugar de laboratorio estaban el duende cabezón, el inglés de pelo verde que se había sentado a mi lado durante la primera hora e Yoh, con todo y su ama.

Resignado tomé asiento.

-Que suerte que nos tocara juntos, ¿no crees?- no, no lo creía.

Poco a poco fui conociendo un poco mejor a los otros integrantes del equipo, Lyserg Diethel, si no recuerdo mal era el nombre del inglés; un ser calmado y apacible, a no ser que…

-Hao, ¡Maldito desgraciado, deja de molestar!- se topara con el gemelo idéntico de aquel que se sentaba a mi izquierda.

El ama de Yoh resultó tener nombre, Anna Kyuoyama, y fue la única que me dejó una buena impresión, sentada, recargando la cara sobre su mano, no haciendo más que dirigir a su pequeño subordinado, en definitiva no tenía problemas con ella.

El enano sabelotodo, Manta Oyamada, que hacia, en general, la mayor parte del trabajo mientras regañaba a su amigo o se quejaba o cualquiera de esas cosas que dejaban ver su carácter débil y complaciente.

Yoh, por otro lado, no tenía muchas conductas dignas de observar, era, como lo había percibido desde un principio, un ser fácil de entender, con ninguna otra preocupación que la de sentirse a gusto. Definitivamente me desagradaba.

Mientras tomaba los apuntes de los materiales que había en el laboratorio y de las maneras en las que podían ser usados, atiné a mirar en cada mesa; todas contaban con un total de seis personas, entonces ¿Por qué en la nuestra sólo habíamos cinco?

-¿Mañana podrías pasarle los apuntes al otro miembro del equipo? es que los míos no son tan buenos- preguntó Yoh

-¿Al otro miembro?

-Sí, anoté a Horo en nuestro equipo, porque siempre lo hacemos así, desde aquellas épocas del _hanashi-ai_- dijo con un tono melancólico, como si recordara tiempos mejores.

-_Hanashi…_

_-_Es cierto, olvidaba que tú vienes de China.- exclamó Manta al recordarlo- el _hanashi-ai _es una actividad que hacíamos en la primaria para resolver problemas matemáticos gracias a razonamientos lógicos- comenzó su explicación- y como podrás intuir, los razonamientos de Horo e Yoh eran un sarta de tonterías que yo siempre me encargaba de corregir- concluyó dándose ciertos aires de suficiencia.

-En otras palabras, hemos trabajado en el mismo equipo desde hace mucho tiempo.-agregó Yoh.

-En todo caso- ignoré las largas explicaciones -Si quiere los apuntes tendrá que pedírselos a otro.

-No se preocupen, yo se los paso- me interrumpió Manta

-Pero Manta, él nunca logra comprender tus apuntes tan raros.

-No creo que importe, de todas formas nunca los lee- rieron un poco

-No me dejan escuchar- Anna finalizó con la charla de manera cortante y dirigiendo una peligrosa mirada a cada uno de ellos, como advirtiéndoles que si volvían a abrir la boca mientras ella trataba de apuntar el dictado del profesor sería la última vez que la abrirían.

Así, los minutos siguieron pasando, haciéndose cada vez más pesados, y mi cabeza comenzó a punzar al escuchar los quejidos del moreno de peinado afro de la mesa contigua, el ir y venir de los avioncillos de papel que volaban sobre la cabeza del inglés que, durante todo ese tiempo, había estado atento a la clase y todas aquellas molestas cosas que se vivían en el salón.

Y de pronto, los cuadernos resonaron cerrándose estruendosamente al momento en que el profesor dio fin a la clase. Yo sentí un increíble alivio al haber pasado la primera prueba, es decir, el primer día de clases en aquel manicomio.

Comencé a guardar de nueva cuenta mis cosas, agachando un poco la mirada, cuando escuché una fémina voz del otro lado de la mesa, llamando por el inglés. Era una chica de ojos rojos la que esperaba respuesta. Él le sonrió y enseguida cargó ambas mochilas.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Lyserg con otra sonrisa. Odiaba a la gente que sonreía con tanta facilidad, pero ni que hacerle, allí parecían ser todos iguales.

-Nos vemos- le siguió Manta- tengo que llegar a tiempo a mis clases extras.- también odiaba a los que estudiaban en exceso, aunque ver de aquellos en esa escuela sí parecía ser difícil.

-Adiós, Ren- otra vez sus confianzas me exasperaban.

Y finalmente salió la última, sin despedirse, sin hacer algún torpe comentario o emitir aquel gesto ridículo que se llama sonrisa, sencillamente se fue, tal y como debe ser.

Como siempre, me quedé al final, acomodando el último libro cuidadosamente en su lugar. Sin pasar si quiera un segundo después de encaminarme a la puerta alcansé a escuchar su voz.

-Joven Tao.

-¿Si?- Respondí y me gire para ver al profesor sosteniendo unas probetas. Había olvidado que tenía que permanecer allí un rato más, otra vez sentí aquella pesadez.

-Entre más rápido comience más rápido terminará.

Dicho lo cual, sin una segunda orden, limpié una a una las cosas que el maestro dejaba a mi lado.

-No cabe duda que eres un chico eficiente- me elogió.

Sin responder continué con lo mío. Hasta que entro una mujer de largos cabellos rubios; su uniforme: el de una enfermera común, sin embrago, he de decir que le hacia verse fuera de lugar, me refiero a que se le veía pulcra entre la suciedad.

-Fausto- llamó- es hora de irnos

-Lo lamento- su actitud cambió de inmediato, ahora, si lo veía bien, parecía un adolescente enamorado –pensé que trabajarías en la enfermería hasta tarde.

-Dejé a Sathy a cargo, después de todo, al ser el primer día de clases, no muchos se quedan en actividades extra.

-Entiendo- dijo antes de volverse a mi- puedes irte, parece que te has salvado de limpiar el resto.

Sin pensármelo me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y, prácticamente, huir de allí. Pasé por la puerta hasta los pasillos viejos, caminé entre ellos con la misma soberbia de siempre, seguí mi camino al salir al patio, y finalmente, deje la escuela a mis espaldas.

De nueva cuenta sobre la acera de la calle me detuve para mirar por última vez en el día, la reja medio pintada, la multitud aglomerada junto a ésta y el árbol sobre el cual había tomado mi leche aquel primer día de escuela, ese que marcó el inicio de muchos otros que fraguarían un gran cambio en mi vida.

Di un paso y otro apenas a la mitad cuando sentí una gota caer en mi nariz. La lluvia me baño en cuestión de minutos. Parecía ser que mi mala suerte no había terminado aún, muy por el contrario, los verdaderos problemas parecían avecinarse recién.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Sobre el "hanashi-ai":** se trata de una actividad que realizan los niños en japón a nivel primaria para resolver ejercios matemáticos. Se les expone un problema a los niños, el cual implica razonamientos de nivel superior a los que ya se tienen (ejemplo: para solucionar le problema debe emplearse una multiplicación, sin embargo los niños sólo han visto sumas y restas.) entonces, por equipo deben tratar de dar una solución y exponerla ante los demás para comparar resultados. Finalmente el profesor explica la forma en que tiene que ser resuelta. No sé si a alguien le interese esto, pero como investigué mucho al respecto tenía ganas de darlo a conocer.

**Sobre el título: **me disculpo por no haber pensado con tiempo en un buen título para el capítulo, prometo tenerlo para la próxima actualización. **Como lo prometí, ya tiene título, aunque creo que ese está muy feo, pero como verán mi cerebro se seca cada día un poco más, es a causa del calor.**

**Sobre los reviews: **les agradesco mucho a todos los que me dejaron review y espero que quienes leen esta historia se animen a dejar algún comentario. Me motivan mucho.

Eso sería todo, ya que me siento como dopada y sé que si sigo ecsribiendo voy a terminar exponiendo tonterías que no deberían ser leidas, como que recién me quemé el dedo haciendo café y cosas por el estilo.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**3**

**BAJO LA LLUVIA**

La acera se iba ennegreciendo a medida que las gotas de lluvia la rociaban y el olor a tierra mojada, tan característico, se fue impregnando en el ambiente a medida que mis pasos comenzaron a resentir el peso de la humedad al borde de los pantalones. Charco tras charco mi ropa quedaba más y más mojada, y el viento de la tarde golpeando fuerte sobre mi cuerpo, terminaba por rematar el ciclo de sensaciones que caminar bajo la lluvia me provocaba. Mis dientes tiritando un poco, se mostraban al frente del rostro; el imaginar que alguien pudiera notar mi lamentable estado ante tal situación me orillo a tratar de disimular el frío agachando la mirada, pero de saber lo que pasaría al hacerlo, lo hubiese evitado a toda costa.

A unos cuantos metros de mí ocurría un suceso un tanto desagradable; supuse lo que pasaba debido a los gritos, más no me inmuté en voltear siquiera. Doble a la izquierda para llegar a la avenida principal cuando un joven alto chocó contra mí.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas tarado!- le grite furioso sobre el suelo.

-¡Fíjate tu, idiota!-se atrevió a responderme.

Me apresuré a levantarme, olvidando mis cosas, que por cierto estaban sobre un gran charco; los papeles de la tarea y mis cuadernos, estarían todos arruinados así que no hacía falta preocuparse ya por ellos. Todo el coraje, impotencia e ira que se habían estado acumulando desde que llegué a aquel lugar estallaron dentro de mi, quise contenerme un poco más para no verme metido en problemas y poder regresar lo más pronto posible a casa; pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, era ya demasiado tarde. Volteé la mirada hacia el imbécil que había chocado contra mí; éste, al verme reaccionó de forma inesperada, sus pupilas temblaban, lo mismo que sus piernas; y en dos segundos ya se le veía corriendo lejos de allí.

De súbito apareció un chico, al parecer, apenas unos años menor que yo. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de otra escuela, una que tal vez no se encontraba por la zona, pues el saco y corbata le daban una apariencia de escuela privada; sin quererlo recordé mi antigua escuela.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó a mi después de recoger mi mochila.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Le arrebaté mis cosas y caminé. El aclarar que mi intención no había sido ayudarlo quedó como un simple pensamiento al notar que la lluvia arreciaba. Deseando secarme en la comodidad de mi gran sala apresuré la marcha durante media calle, después, algo resignado y con la ropa más que mojada, recupere la velocidad anterior. El coraje no había desaparecido, pero se aminoraba a medida que pensar en lo que haría al llegar a mi hogar me iba desligando de todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Ya me daría tiempo de descargarme entrenando en el gimnasio de la casa o golpeando al bueno para nada de la mascota que mi padre había tenido la "bondad" de regalarme. Suspiré un poco aliviado ante tal solución, sin embargo…

-Y…¿Cómo te llamas?- aún había un problema más que resolver.

-¿Por qué no te largas?

-Es que como me ayudaste pensé que era necesario saber tu nombre- trató de alcanzarme apresurando un poco el paso- yo me llamo…

-No me interesa como te llamas- hice un alto para mirarle de frente- y ya deja de seguirme.

-Pero vamos hacia el mismo sitio- dijo, señalando hacia enfrente, de inmediato, asociando la imagen que se me presentaba, me vino a la mente un rostro familiar.

Llevé mis manos a la frente tratando de desdibujarlo de mi memoria, pero parecía no dar resultado, simplemente estaba logrando que se intensificara la sensación de tenerlo cerca, incluso comencé a pensar que el estrés post-clases me estaba volviendo loco al escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza llamando por mi nombre.

-Disculpa- aquel chico me sacó de mis ensoñaciones- creo que te hablan.

-¿Pero que diablos?- a lo lejos venía Usui, agitando el brazo de un lado a otro.

-Ren, al fin te alcancé. Llevó un buen rato gritando tu nombre.

Di la vuelta y le ignoré.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío?- genial, ahora tenía a dos sujetos siguiéndome- Te vi hace rato, cuando ayudaste a…- se detuvo uno segundos para ver mejor al otro sujeto-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo…

-¡Ya dejen de seguirme!- grité más que desesperado, pero lo único que conseguí fue la mirada fija de Horo que recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo minuciosamente; no pude evitar sonrojarme de ¿ira?- ¿Qué miras?

-Estás todo mojado, será mejor que pases a mi casa a secarte, esta por aquí cerca, te llevará sólo un minuto.

-No quiero

-Pero si me viera mi madre dejarte ir así seguro me regañaría- fue entonces que tomó mi mano y me arrastró con él- porque mamá siempre dice que hay que ayudar al prójimo, no importa que seas un chino desabrido, amargado e inadaptado social.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- me solté de su agarre con un movimiento brusco. Pero en seguida, ignorando mi enfado, volvió a sujetarme.

-Como sea, vamos antes de que te enfermes.

-Yo…yo- nos hacia notar su presencia el menor.

-Claro, tú también puedes venir, y ya que estamos todos mojados ¿por qué no tomamos un baño juntos? conozco un buen lugar.

-Mira, imbécil-de nuevo me solté, pero esta vez, tratando de evitar mi error anterior me alejé de Horo lo suficiente como para verle a la cara- no sé que pretendas, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo con un par de inútiles como ustedes.- grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron.

Noté que la mirada de Horo cambiaba, al igual que su semblante; si antes su estúpida sonrisa estuvo presente entre palabras, ahora ésta había desaparecido, y en su lugar dejaba un rostro serio, uno que nunca imaginé sujetos como él podría tener. Por otro lado, los ojos del otro chico se veían llorosos y sus puños cerrados cubriendo la parte baja de su rostro le daban aspecto de cordero a punto de ser comido por un feroz lobo.

Dejé de gritarles al verlos reaccionar así. Nunca antes me había importado tratar mal a mis compañeros de clase, pero de eso ya hacia mucho, pero deje de hacerlo, y no por gusto, sino porque a medida que avanzaba el curso se iban alejando de mi, dejándome solo al final y sin nadie a quien gritarle; sin embargo la costumbre no la perdí, ya que cuando se es tan rico como yo se cuenta con toda una flotilla de criados incompetentes sobre los cuales descargar la rabia.

Volví la mirada hacia la nada, tratando de verme lo más enfadado posible, pero la verdad era que, extrañamente, ya no me sentía de ese modo, muy por el contrario, ahora sentía un poco de arrepentimiento. Nuevamente me fijé en el rostro de Horo, serio, inexpresivo, incluso llegué a pensar que su cerebro estaba funcionando; sus pupilas reflejaban algo, estaba seguro, pero al nunca haberme fijado en las reacciones de los demás, me era imposible saber de que se trataba. No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando su mirada cambió, sus ojos se opacaron, simplemente ya no mostraban sentimiento alguno.

-Que extraño- su comentario espontáneo me sorprendió- esta lloviendo a cantaros, por lo cual estas muy mojado, tu ropa escurre, tu flequillo también, pero…-el tono en el que se expresaba lo hacían parecer un detective tratando de encontrar respuesta a un complejo caso- ¡El pico de tu cabeza sigue intacto!

-Idiota- le atiné un buen golpe a la cabeza, uno que le obligo a agachar el rostro.

Aquel pequeño golpe lo había dado mucho más quedo de lo que tenía en mente, pero a decir verdad, había logrado que la situación se aligerara. La sonrisa que Horo me dirigió después de sobarse fue lo último que esperaba, pero, quizá, lo que lo hacia ser tan interesante.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a los baños?- después de todo aquello no me quedó más remedio que acompañarlos.

Al poco rato de comenzar a caminar la lluvia cesó.

Durante todo el trayecto me situé detrás de los otros. Horo caminaba con familiaridad, se notaba que vivía por los alrededores ya que incluso nos condujo por uno que otro atajo y de vez en vez saludaba a algunas de las personas que ya comenzaban a aparecer al frente de sus casas, listos para reanudar sus actividades después de la lluvia. El otro, aferrado a su mochila caminaba con algo de miedo y reserva, fijándose bien en todos los alrededores, algo temeroso de volverse a encontrar con sus atacantes.

-Aquí es- paramos en seco.

A un lado de nosotros había un edificio algo viejo y desgastado con un gran letrero en el que se leía "Aguas Termales de Funbari". Apenas pisaba el umbral de madera fina cuando escuché un grito detrás de mí.

-¡Hermano!- esa niña era la viva imagen de Horo…pobrecilla.- Hace rato que mamá te busca, dijiste que ibas a ayudarla hoy también.

-Lo sé Pilika, ya iba para allá cuando me encontré a estos dos- se excuso –ahora mismo vamos a darnos un baño, dile a mamá que mañana la ayudo.

-Te llevas la vida fácil ¿verdad?- le reclamó y luego me miró de la cabeza a los pies- pero esta bien, supongo que no le importará si estas mostrándole la cuidad a ese chino.-su comentario me molesto en primera instancia, pero el tono en el que lo dijo, también me hizo saber que por ser de otro país era diferente de los demás. Aquella chica me pareció de lo más molesto.-Además parece bastante desconcertado, ¿seguro que domina bien el idioma japonés?- en ese momento se me hizo necesario callarla con un buen comentario, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Horo intervino.

-Su nombre es Ren, y sabe hablar más de catorce idiomas, ¿verdad, Ren?- yo, aún sorprendido y deseando comprender todo lo que hasta el momento había sucedido, giré la cabeza con desprecio.

-Me largo a casa

-Espera Ren, Pilika sólo lo dijo por curiosidad.

-Es cierto, mi intención no era ofenderte. Además, mi hermano y yo sabemos a la perfección como te sientes.

Era más que obvio que personas como esas no podían tener ni una remota idea de lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero sus rostros preocupados, incluso el de aquel chico que apenas conocí bajo la lluvia, me hacían pensar que se esforzaban un poco para comprenderlo. Me parecieron patéticos.

-Ven- Horo rozo mis dedos y de nuevo, como ya alguna vez antes, me sostuvo para arrastrarme detrás de él.-Pilika, trae ropa seca para mí y mis amigos.

Así, me vi remolcado de nueva cuenta por todo este lío de situaciones en los que se había convertido mi día.

Si el simple hecho de vivir mi vida ya era malo ahora tenía a alguien queriendo entrar en ella y la verdad era que, muy a pesar de mi resistencia, lo estaba logrando. Tal vez porque su estrategia, al parecer, era diferente a la de todas las demás; regularmente la gente se acercaba a mi, trataba de platicar de cualquier cosa, ignoraba mis comentarios sarcásticos y sonreía nerviosamente, al final yo siempre terminaba por ganar; muy pocas veces persistían, sobretodo cuando se trataba de chicas enamoradas, entonces recurría a una fría mirada que terminaba por hacerlas llorar; pero él desde un principio se había tomado confianzas que no le permitía ni a mi hermana. Y ahora me encontraba hombro con hombro, metido en un baño público con la cara mojada por los chapoteos de aquel que se estaba convirtiendo en mi primer amigo.

-…Luego lo rodearon cuatro de ellos, pero no se espantó, sin perder la calma los golpeó uno a uno, finalmente el último que quedó en pie termino por salir corriendo del lugar- presté atención al relato del chico que acabamos de conocer, lo contaba a hombres robustos con cara de niños emocionados- por eso lo seguí, creo es una gran persona.

-¿De verdad hiciste todo eso?- Horo se acercó a mi rostro esperando respuesta- no sabía que eras tan bueno.

De inmediato comprendí de qué se trataba todo aquello.

-Yo pensé que eras un ser inhumano, inflexible, odioso, de esos que sólo se preocupan por si mismos, un patán, un…

-Ya entendí- molesto le callé- pero…la verdad es que no lo defendí, ni nada por el estilo- por alguna razón trataba de hacerle entender que mi conducta de heroica no tenía nada.

-Jajaja- rió divertido, cosa que me disgustó bastante- ya lo sé, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije cuanto te encontré?- mi cara serena le veía sin entender de lo que hablaba- veo que no lo recuerdas. Bien, pues yo estuve cuando ocurrió todo; lo vi de lejos.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-No, sólo estaba de paso; como ya te dije, yo vivo por aquí, al igual que Yoh y Anna; y venía de casa de Anna, porque le hice un mandado a su abuela.

-No me interesa que me des explicaciones.

-Lo sé, es sólo que platicar contigo es divertido.

Me mentía a mi mismo pensando que realmente alguien gustara de mi compañía, seguramente mi conducta le había causado curiosidad, tal que ahora trataba de descifrar mi personalidad y una vez que hubiera conseguido "entenderme" me botaría como a un juguete viejo; lo sabía, porque ya antes me había pasado. Me dije tonto al recordar la remota idea de acercarme a él.

-Ren, dime algo- y sin embargo, aún quería, muy dentro de mí, poder llamarle algún día amigo.- ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Porque tú me arrastraste.

-No me refería a eso, ¿por qué estas en esa escuela?- mi silencio pretendía que el tema fuera olvidado, pero en lugar de eso, sirvió para darle rienda suelta a la lengua de Horo.-es extraño que un chico como tú estudie con nosotros. Pero me alegra haberte conocido. Desde un principio me caíste bien, aunque creo que yo no te agrado mucho.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…- mi boca sin quererlo se abrió y comenzó a articular lo que trataba de reprimir en mi cabeza-…-de nueva cuenta el silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Habías estado antes en Japón?

-Sí, una vez.

-¿Y visitaste Hokkaido?

-No.

-Deberías ir, es muy hermoso. Yo vivía cerca de un gran bosque, había un lago y mis amigos, mi antigua escuela- mientras hablaba se notaba como sus ojos se iban perdiendo, parecía que en ese justo instante se encontraba en aquel lugar.-pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a estar aquí?

-Si quieres podemos salir ya.

-Está bien- me levanté.

-Espera, era broma, apenas hemos estado media hora, deberíamos permanecer unas tres o cuatro horas, hasta que la piel se nos arrugue y parezcamos viejecillos.

-¿Que no tienes nada que hacer por las tardes? Yo debo regresar a casa.

-De acuerdo, voy por…¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ya lo olvide, bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero.

Me apresuré a secarme mientras los otros dos llegaban. Tomé mi camisa, aún un poco húmeda y comencé a colocármela.

-Aguarda, ponte esto.- Usui me extendió una playera deportiva con un estampado llamativo al frente y unos pantalones a juego.

-No voy a ir por el mundo vestido de esa forma.

-Pues no te queda de otra, a menos que quieras regresar a casa temblando de frío envuelto en telas mojadas.

Me tragué mi orgullo al recordar la sensación gélida del viento sobre mi cuerpo. Acepté de mala gana lo que me ofrecían; me coloqué y estiré un poco la tela para deshacer las pocas arrugas.

-Horo…creo que esta ropa no me sienta bien- dijo nuestro compañero.

-¡Qué dices! si te queda igual que a mi hermana.

-Ese es el problema, ella es una chica pero yo no.

-¡Bah! Te ves bien, ¿no, Ren?- se mofó mientras su codo golpeaba mis costillas.

-Ya me voy.-Me despedí, ignorando por completo a ese par.

Horo se quedó un rato parado al umbral de la puerta despidiéndose de nosotros con su gran y ridícula sonrisa. Supongo que lo hizo hasta que nuestras siluetas se difuminaron en la lejanía del horizonte, que para esas horas ya comenzaba a pintarse rojizo.

-Yo voy hacia la estación de trenes ¿Y tú?

-También

Fue lo único que se escuchó durante todo el camino, que por cierto, fue bastante largo. Cuando llegamos a la taquilla el cielo ya estaba teñido de negro; cuando pedimos los boletos el chico solvento ambos, quería de alguna forma, pagarme el favor. Subimos al tren y seguimos en silencio. Algo aburrido miré a mi derecha, donde un joven hacía trucos de magia baratos para sus amigos; me pregunté que estaría haciendo Horo en esos momentos, seguramente algo estúpido, concluí. Caí en cuenta en ese instante que la compañía de Horo no me era del todo desagradable; y que curiosamente me resultaba más soportable que la compañía de este chico tímido hasta los huesos y callado como la muerte misma.

-Aquí bajo- informé con seriedad.

-Yo bajo hasta la siguiente estación- me dijo retraídamente al momento que yo me acercaba a la salida- por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de decirte mi nombre- señaló su rostro con el dedo- me llamo Basón…

Baje del tren antes de escuchar el resto, pero el nombre me parecía familiar y por alguna razón su rostro también me empezó a parecer conocido. Claro, como no lo recordé antes, él era hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre, tal ves el más allegado a él. Pero… ¿Qué hacía un chico de su categoría en el lugar donde me lo topé?

* * *

**Notas:**

**Sobre el capítulo: **espero que haya sido de su agrado, más ahora que aparece Horo. Creo que la historia va algo rápida, porque Ren ya empieza a aceptar a Horo ¿a ustedes que les parece? Y sobre Basón, creo que fue mala idea ponerlo como un niño asustadizo y pequeño, pero eso lo hice para que pudiera admirar a Ren, espero entiendan mis razones y no me odien por hacerlo un cobarde. Por cierto, el capítulo anterior metí a Sathy, que es un personaje del manga; voy a continuar poniendo ese tipo de personajes, así que para los que no hayan tenido la oportunidad de leer el manga, con gusto puedo aclarar sus dudas sobre los personajes.

**Sobre las actualizaciones: **estoy pensando en actualizar cada semana, pero no sé que día sea el más conveniente ¿a ustedes que día les apetece leer esta lastimosa historia? ¿o de plano ya no quieren leerla porque es muy aburrida T T?

**Sobre los reviews:**

Faig2: me da gusto que te animaras a dejar un comentario, espero que lo sigas haciendo.

Sad.Whisper: voy a procurar incluir a Horo en todos los capítulos y meter paulatinamente a los demás personajes.

HyuuChan01: me halaga saber que incluiste mi historia a tus favoritos, me siento importante XD.

¿Les parece bien que responda sus reviews al final de cada historia o mejor me quedo calladita como niña buena?

**Espero poder cumplir todas sus espectativas.**

**Bye Bye.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**4**

**Yo no voy, me llevan.**

La luna dejaba caer, como manto, su luz sobre la calle por la cual caminaba ansioso de llegar a casa. Al fin estuve de frente a una fina reja con diseño pomposo, nada que ver con la de la escuela. La servidumbre se encargó de abrir y cargar mis cosas, incluida mi ropa mojada, hasta el interior de la sala.

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal logré distinguir en la lejanía, un automóvil negro. De inmediato supe que ella estaría dentro, esperando en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de una buena taza de té, con su cara serena y alentadora. Hacía meses que no la veía, por eso mismo estaba seguro que en cuanto entrara dejaría escapar algún tipo de saludo expresivo y luego me arrepentiría de parecer tan emocional.

Ordené a los sirvientes que entraran primero y que me dejaran un minuto solo; el tiempo restante entre aquel instante y el momento de mi entrada, lo desperdicié en recordar las poquísimas veces en las que me había alegrado ver a alguien.

Tomando un poco de aire giré la perilla. En efecto, tal y como lo había intuido, mi hermana me saludaba calurosamente mientras yo me acercaba, tratando de disimular mi alegría. Al llegar a su lado, me sobó suavemente la cabeza, sabiendo que era la única con permiso para hacerlo…ocasionalmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos, Ren, esa no es forma de saludar a tu hermana, ¿A caso no te da gusto verme?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- insistí

-Me enteré de que En te había mandado a estudiar a este lugar, así que vine para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Pues…estoy bien.

-Si ya veo, incluso cambiaste de facha ¿no es cierto?- dijo señalando el estampado de la playera- pero creo que no te va.- rió disimuladamente.

-Voy a mi cuarto.- traté de evitar tener que dar explicaciones sobre el por qué de mi ropa.

-Esta bien, te espero para cenar- me guiñó un ojo, tan coqueta como siempre.

Al cruzar la puerta de mi alcoba suspiré aliviado; después de todo el estrés al que me había visto sometido pude echarme pesadamente sobre mi cama. Boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos, miré las manchitas de humedad que se formaban, apenas perceptibles, en el techo. Pasé así algunas horas, tratando de no hacer caso a los llamados persistentes de mi hermana para que bajara a comer algo, después de todo, no tenía hambre.

Me levanté y dirigí hacia el baño cuando la herida que me había hecho en la mañana comenzó a arder; me sorprendió que mi hermana no la hubiera notado, o ignorado, pero daba igual, de todas formas no quería explicar que el mismo individuo aparecía en el trasfondo de las dos situaciones que me habían llevado a parecer un ser diferente al Ren Tao que mi hermana conocía. Me situé en un lugar conveniente para analizar mi ojo; aunque aún dolía, la herida parecía haber desaparecido, supuse que se debía al largo baño que había tomado. Decir que había sido un acierto ingresar a aquel lugar acompañado de semejantes sujetos habría sido exagerar, pero no negaba el hecho de que podría llegar a acostumbrarme a prolongados baños en compañía de alguien.

Finalmente mi día terminó cuando entré a la fría cama, coloqué los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y esperé a que se entibiara un poco para poder comenzar a buscar la mejor posición para descansar. Analicé un poco mi día y descubrí, que la presencia de mi hermana me hacía sentir mejor, sin embargo, no tanto como en todas las demás ocasiones en las que necesité un poco de compañía; deduje que se debía a la presencia de ese extraño ser: Horo.

-Maldición.

**Ooooo**

El primer mes se fue rápido en compañía de Horokeu –según escuché era su nombre completo- por las mañanas y de mi hermana por las tardes. De vez en vez me sacaban de quicio y terminaba alejándome de ellos, trepado en algún árbol o recluido en mi habitación. Luego, cada uno a su manera, trataba de seguirme y animarme a continuar a su lado, algunas veces con éxito, otras muchas no; lo cierto era que el compararlos sabiendo que a mi hermana la conocía desde hacía quince años y a Horo apenas un mes atrás, me estremecía a sobremanera.

Con mis demás compañeros de clase no interactuaba demasiado. En el laboratorio llegué a cruzar algunas palabras con Hao cuando iba a nuestro lugar a molestar al inglés, a Anna la acompañé en una ocasión hasta su casa, que era más bien un templo, ¿la razón? Aún la desconozco, a Manta le hablaba sólo cuando era necesario aclarar dudas sobre algún proyecto en equipo, a Yoh lo dejaba acompañarnos en el almuerzo, sólo porque era uno de los mejores amigos de Horo. En fin, como dije antes, no interactuaba mucho con ellos.

Mi vida, por lo demás, se basaba en una monótona y bien planeada rutina diaria. Todos los días me desplazaba de mi casa a la escuela y de la escuela a mi casa, todos los días dedicaba algunas horas al ejercicio y otras a la lectura, todos los días ignoraba la vida social escolar y todos los días, cosa nueva en mi práctica, almorzaba acompañado en la azotea del instituto. Mi vida se había amoldado a la perfección a ese nuevo lugar, y aunque aún no conocía por completo el entorno en el que vivía, me bastaba poder llegar al colegio.

Pronto llegó el fin de mes, que casualmente fue un viernes. Aquel día, como todos los demás, me levante para asearme, desayunar y encaminarme, con los materiales perfectamente guardados y la tarea corregida, a aquella horrible escuela.

Por el camino me encontré con Yoh.

-Ren, no esperaba verte por aquí- saludó.

-Si estudiamos juntos, es obvio que me veas por aquí- me parecía increíble pensar que existiera en este mundo gente tan simple.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-se rascó la cabezota que, además de sostener aquellos audífonos, de nada le servía- jijiji.

Me mantuve caminado por unas cuantas calles, acercándome cada vez más a la escuela; Yoh me seguía callado. Después de un mes de toparme con algunos de mis compañeros cerca del instituto, se me había hecho normal que caminaran detrás de mí. Manta, era por lo regular, quien siempre lo hacia; tratando de hacerme la plática al principio, desistiendo el segundo día, caminando en silencio a partir del tercero. Hao caminó a mi lado algún día, pero lo hizo simplemente porque mi camino era también el suyo y su paso, tan apresurado como el mío. Me topé con Anna en un par de ocasiones, ambas veces esperé a que se adelantara y caminé de nuevo solo; sabía que eso era lo más cómodo para ambos. Sólo había uno que caminaba a mi paso, que me seguía muy de cerca y hasta aceleraba dejándome detrás de él, que no paraba de contarme estupideces y que siempre, sin excepción alguna, me esperaba en el mismo lugar.

-Hola Ren

-Mff- saludé sin ganas

-Hola Yoh.

-Hola Horo.

-Que raro que el fin de mes coincidiera con el fin de semana, ¿No lo creen? Es maravilloso que el universo se sincronice de esa forma.- me sorprendí que Horo hubiera notado un detalle tan insignificante como aquel -¿Saben?- siguió con su monólogo-Como ya es viernes ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo divertido? después de todo hemos estudiado muy duro.

-Tú ni siquiera te apareces en la escuela durante las últimas horas.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.- se mofó.

-Torpe.

Aquel golpe en la nuca que se había vuelto tan común en nuestra relación, no se hizo esperar. Un codazo en el estómago fue lo que vino después, tomándome desprevenido; ya iba a darle un segundo coscorrón cuando Yoh intervino.

-Se nota que se llevan muy bien.

-Para nada, yo odio a este sujeto.

-¿A si? pues tú tampoco me caes bien, chino amargado.

-Digan lo que digan, nunca había visto a Horo llevarse tan bien con alguien.

Si lo que decía Yoh era cierto, mi impresión de Usui cambiaría radicalmente, pues le había visto hablar con todo el mundo fluidamente y sacarle al menos una oración completa al más callado de los estudiantes. No podía, de ningún modo, llevarse tan bien con alguien como yo.

-Ya llegamos a la escuela- nos hizo notar en más alto- que flojera, ¿y si nos vamos de pinta?

-No sería mala idea.- le secundó Yoh.

-Pues ya está decidido.

-Adiós.-me alejé para evitar verme envuelto en la situación. Pero Horo me detuvo arrebatándome la mochila y moviéndola de un lado para otro para que yo no la alcanzara.-Ya dámela, cabeza hueca- comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Hola chicos- apareció Manta.

-Hola, oye ¿Quieres irte de pinta con nosotros?

-Pues no creo que sea buena idea, porque…

-Ya te pareces a Ren- aproveche su momento de distracción para tomar mi mochila.-oye, eso fue trampa- me reclamó.

-Annita, nos vamos de pinta ¿vienes?- Yoh seguía invitando a todos los que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Por que no.- me sorprendió la respuesta de Anna. Pensé que era un ente más responsable.

Horo aún peleaba por mi mochila para mantenerme con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Vamos, Ren, nos seas aguafiestas. Incluso Anna nos va a acompañar.

-¿Qué insinúas baboso? ¿Qué soy una aburrida?- la bofetada que le propició hizo que algunos de los presentes, sin sentirla sobre su piel, mostraran muecas de dolor.

-Yo no me refería a eso-lloriqueó sobándose la mejilla.

-Anda Ren, ven con nosotros- me suplicó Yoh.

-Tal vez no deberíamos, recuerden que hoy…

-Cállate Manta, ¿no vez que estamos en medio de algo importante aquí?- dijo Horo con un tono bastante serio- se trata de que mi mejor amigo pase tiempo de calidad con nosotros y pierda el horrible tono pálido de su desabrido rostro, es una cuestión de vida o muerte- terminó su discurso

-No voy a ir con ustedes y no pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión.-disimulé lo mucho que me había gustado lo decidido que se veía Horo al mencionar que yo era su mejor amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y avergonzado por permitirme sentir alegría al escuchar algo tan mundano, me alejé de allí.

**Ooooo**

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-No lo sé, fue tu idea venir al parque de diversiones.

-¿Y si vamos por una golosina?

-Yo quiero una manzana cubierta.

-Chicos…

-Por mi está bien ¿Tú que dices, Ren?- sí, muy a mi pesar, allí me encontraba, en un estúpido parque de diversiones. Nada podía ser peor -¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Subamos a la montaña rusa!

-Que gran idea Horo-Horo.- expresó Yoh con agrado, luego su rostro se torció reflejando incertidumbre. –pero… ¿vamos a comprar la golosina antes o después de subir a la montaña rusa?

-Chicos…

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-ambos adoptaron posiciones extrañas y a la vez detectivescas mientras buscaban respuesta. Que irreal me pareció que una pregunta tan boba causara tales reacciones.

-Ya basta, yo me largo.- y como por arte de magia, la pregunta que ambos, con ahínco, trataban de responder, quedó resuelta.

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!- corearon.

-¡CHICOS!

-Manta, no grites.-pidió Yoh.

-Bueno, ya que tengo su atención, sólo quería decirles que ¡HOY TENEMOS QUE ENTREGAR EL REPORTE FINAL DE QUÍMICA!

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- el ver caer a Manta de espaldas ante la pregunta de Horo, me hizo suponer que ya antes había intentado decírnoslo.-como sea, ya estamos aquí. Vamos a divertirnos.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Anna?

-Si- respondí- allí viene.

Anna se alejaba de un puesto disfrutando de una gran manzana cubierta de caramelo. Cuando se integró al grupo, los más relajados decidieron que era hora de encaminarnos a la montaña rusa.

Resignado y desconociéndome por completo, les seguí. Estar con gente así realmente me estaba cambiando, pero la vida es como es, a veces hacemos cosas sin quererlo ni pensarlo, el arrepentimiento, la culpa el dolor, todos esos sentimientos vienen después, cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, cuando ya es demasiado tarde; y en mi caso, ya era demasiado tarde; una semana junto a ellos y mi vida había cambiado por completo.

Al llegar a la fila para subir al juego notamos –algunos con alegría- que no era para nada larga. Apenas se juntaban unas cuantas personas, uno que otro estudiante y… ¿Lyserg?

* * *

**Notas**

**Acerda del capítulo:** Bueno, ya apareció Jun, creo que debí incluirla un poco más en la historia, pero ya llegará su momento de fama. Lo del parque de diverciones no iba a ser escrito sino hasta unos capítulos más adelante, pero se dió y decidí dejarlo. ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿va muy lenta? ¿a que personaje les gustaría que incluyera?

**Acerca de nada en particular: **Este capítulo salió más corto de lo que esperaba, pero tuve algunos problemas y de no haber cortado allí no hubiera podido actualizar, espero que no me odien por eso. Bueno, me stoy muriendo de hambre, así que ya terminó y los dejo descansar.

**Gracias a todos los que se animan a leer esta historia.**


	5. CAPITULO 5

_Al llegar a la fila para subir al juego notamos –algunos con alegría- que no era para nada larga. Apenas se juntaban unas cuantas personas, uno que otro estudiante y… ¿Lyserg?_

**5**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Yoh.

-¿Acaso pensaron que entregaría yo solo el reporte?

-¿Jean viene contigo?- Horo buscaba por todas partes, me molestó que se interesara tanto en otra persona.

-No, mi prima está en la escuela.-algo más iba a decir Lyserg cuando Usui le interrumpió.

-Creo que Manta tiene razón, hay que regresar a la escuela- expresó.

-Ya te dije que ella nunca se fijaría en ti.- dijo el inglés con tono de hermano sobre protector- así que deja de buscarla.

-¿Tú que sabes?

Mi mundo, de pronto, giró. Durante todo este tiempo había empezado a hacerme a la idea de que Horo era mío, no como amigo, ni siquiera como compañero, más bien era como mi asistente personal, ya que unos cuantos coscorrones en la cabeza servían para hacerle cumplir mis caprichos, además le tenía cerca todos los días, y ahora parecía que alguien quería quitármelo y que el tiempo que me dedicaba se vería reducido, dejándome con un solo gran inconveniente: moverme más de lo habitual para satisfacer mis necesidades. Sin embargo hubo algo más en aquella situación que me hizo sentir incómodo, no supe distinguir lo que era, pero imaginármelo con una novia hizo que se me revolviera el estómago; seguramente era la pena que sentía por la pobre chica, sí, eso debía ser.

-Ya vamos a subir, dejen de discutir.-pidió Yoh.

De dos en dos los carritos se iban llenando. Al fin llegó nuestro turno.

_-¿Qué hago aquí?-_me pregunté –_nunca he subido a un juego, no sé si me guste._

-Nos toca Ren.- me jaló Horo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No quiero subir.- me negué, temiendo que esa nueva experiencia no me fuera del todo agradable.

-Y lo dices ya que estamos aquí.- se acercaba al lugar que nos indicaban- pero…creo que tendré que hacerte caso- desistió de súbito.- subiremos al próximo, para poder estar en los primeros asientos.

-Pero es que no quiero subir.

-¿Tienes miedo?- si bien, al convivir un mes con él había aprendido a lograr que hiciera lo que se me antojara, él no se había quedado atrás, conocía perfectamente mi debilidad por los retos, lo cual me resultaba vergonzoso. Por primera vez pensé en rendirme, pero eso fue, simplemente, imposible.-ves, ahora te muestras más participativo.-terminó de decir cuando me vio formarme de nuevo. -¡Yoh! ¡Nos vemos a las tres en el carrusel!- gritó, haciendo que más de uno volteara.

-¡De acuerdo!- fue la respuesta de su amigo.

Apenas habíamos llegado a aquel lugar ya nos empezábamos a separar. Manta no pudo subir a la montaña rusa por su baja estatura y Anna prefería comer su manzana; Lyserg e Yoh ya se encontraban en el juego y bajarían antes de que nosotros siquiera comenzáramos el recorrido. Siempre pensé que salir con un grupo sería diferente, que iríamos todos juntos como una masa voluminosa de extraños pretendiendo conocerse, pero a decir verdad, encontrarme solo con el único de todos ellos que con quien me permitía ser yo mismo, me alivió bastante.

-¿Después que te gustaría hacer? Tenemos hasta la una.- me preguntó mi acompañante.

-No lo sé, nunca antes había estado en un parque de diversiones.- respondí, sin reserva.

-¡¿En serio?!- se asombró- ¿Qué hacías entonces de niño?

-Cosas.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan frío?- de pronto nos volvieron a llamar- el tiempo si que vuela cuando se está a gustó ¿no crees?- y de nuevo caminamos hacia los lugares en los que nos sentaríamos.

-¿Qué tiene de gustoso estar contigo?

Él pasó primero y se colocó a la derecha del carrito, luego me extendió una mano para ayudarme a entrar, por supuesto, la rechacé. Entré por mi cuenta y permanecí sentado esperando a que algo pasara, que comenzara a andar la cosa aquella o nos dieran instrucciones, cualquiera de esas cosas. Pero nunca esperé que la mano de Horokeu pasara rozando mi abdomen.

-¿Qué haces?

-Debes ponerte el cinturón.- terminó de colocármelo.

De inmediato un chico pasó a verificar que todos abordo contáramos con el dichoso cinturón de seguridad, luego el carro comenzó a andar.

-Sonríe cuando nos tomen la foto ¿vale? Sería genial comprarla.

Y así comenzó el recorrido, una tras otra las sensaciones llegaban como torbellino. La adrenalina, las endorfinas, incluso el leve mareo, todo se volvía parte de una misma cosa, y al final, no se cómo, no se por qué, pero terminé por sonreír.

Al bajar, como era de suponerse, los demás ya no estaban. Miré la foto que nos sacaron durante el recorrido, en un monitor, analicé la cara divertida de Horo, a comparación, mi sonrisa parecía no existir. Usui aún miraba de un lado a otro tratando de identificar nuestros rostros en alguno de los monitores; traté de persuadirlo para que nos fuéramos, no quería que se burlara de mi mueca, o hiciera algún comentario hilarante y mucho menos que se animara a comprar aquella foto tan mala; pero al final, la encontró.

-¡Wooow! No puedo creerlo- y allí estaba, su ridículo comentario- tu sonrisa- me miró, yo sintiendo un poco de rubor en las mejillas trataba de no establecer contacto visual- es muy linda- bajo el tono de voz, supongo que notando lo mucho que me incomodaba.- ¿Te parece si la compramos? Realmente me gustaría conservar un recuerdo de este día.

-Pues recuérdalo en tu cabezota, además, ya va siendo hora de que la uses.- imaginé que con eso desistiría.

-Bueno, traté de ser amable, es hora de robar tu cartera- en dos rápidos movimientos sacó de mi bolsillo el objeto mencionado y empujándome para ganar tiempo, compró la foto.

Después de eso, dócilmente caminé a su lado, temiendo que la situación fuera a empeorar y decidiera mostrarle la imagen a alguien más. Pero luego, sintiéndome sin presiones escolares y hasta un poco ¿divertido? Llegué a pensar que era un buen momento para tratar de conversar con Horo, después de todo, él hacia todo lo que podía para sacar de mis labios una oración completa, conjeturé que todo su esfuerzo debía tener alguna recompensa.

-Como no has estado nunca antes en un lugar como este, yo seré tu guía.-dijo, temeroso de recibir un comentario cortante u ofensivo, lo supe por su expresión. Al parecer iba mejorando en cuanto a esto de identificar reacciones.

-Está bien.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó más que sorprendido- ¿Sin insultos ni regaños?

-Comienza a caminar antes de que me arrepienta…inútil.- y eso lo dije en serio, mi cabeza siempre me jugaba sucio cuando vivía estas situaciones junto a él, siempre tomaba una decisión y luego, sin más, la cambiaba.

-Vaya, ese "inútil" ya se estaba tardando, incluso creí que estabas enfermo.

-Aquí el único enfermo eres tú, y déjame decirte que tu enfermedad no tiene cura; se llama estupidez.

-Bueno, ya no exageres con los insultos.- tenía razón, de pronto, sin quererlo, lo atacaba más que de costumbre.

Fuimos hasta un mapa para planear mejor lo que haríamos, aunque yo sólo me limitaba a asentir mientras Horo hacía con sus dedos sobre la imagen un recorrido y luego, pensando en el tiempo, lo cambiaba una y otra vez. Terminó por decidir ir a la casa de los sustos.

-¿Seguro que eso es divertido?- interrogué incrédulo.

-Si por diversión te refieres a ver a un montón de gente disfrazada, sí, es muy divertido.

-¿Entonces por qué vamos?

-No lo sé, si Jean estuviera aquí, seguro la llevaría a ese lugar.

Y dale con la mugrosa Jean, ¿que tenía de interesante una niña como ella? ¿Por qué de pronto aparecía en nuestra primera conversación real? Esta vez no sólo me moleste, estaba realmente irritado por el simple hecho de haber escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de Horo dos veces el mismo día.

-¿Pasa algo, Ren? Estábamos platicando como nunca.

-No pasa nada.- el tono que empleé me delató por completo.

-¿No me digas que…ESTAS CELOSO?

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES

-Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Es por qué no te conté sobre ella? Si eso debe ser.- se apresuró a concluir.- Pensé que no te importaría. Pero bueno, te cuento. Jean me gusta desde hace mucho, pero nunca me he atrevido a invitarla a salir.

-¿Por qué no?- dije sin pensar.

-No lo sé, supongo que me da miedo. Creo que nunca se interesaría por alguien como yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy muy infantil y algo estúpido, todo mundo dice eso.- explicó, comenzando a sentirse triste.

-No creas todo lo que la gente te dice- me sonrió débilmente- no eres _algo_, sino _bastante_ estúpido- me miró demostrando que ese comentario era lo último que esperaba- pero la gente te quiere por eso mismo, tal vez si ella no te ve así, no vale la pena; porque entonces tendrías que fingir ser algo que no eres todo el tiempo.

-Que maduro, seguramente tienes mucha experiencia con mujeres- al oír eso comprendí el error que había cometido al intentar aconsejar a alguien.

-No…yo

-Gracias de todas formas. Creo que ahora me animaré a salir con ella.

-No era eso a lo que me refería.

-Ya llegamos a la casa esta. Voy después de ti- me empujó dentro.

Una vez allí la comencé a pasar realmente mal, gente disfrazada salía de un y otro lado haciendo actuaciones mediocres, chicas gritando sin control, y por si fuera poco, la falta de luz ya había hecho a Horo chocar contra mi espalda en más de una ocasión.

Al salir, ambos nos sentimos decepcionados.

-Esos sujetos deberían aprender a espantar de verdad

-…

-Ya lo tengo- cantó- vamos a entrar por la puerta pequeña, la que se alcanzaba a ver en la tercera sala y luego…-empezó a caminar, ansioso por cumplir su cometido.

-Espera-le detuve- la puerta debe estar por este lado- cambie la dirección.

Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me animaba a hacer algo que estuviera mal. Pero a decir verdad, darle una lección a esos seres patéticos que desperdiciaban su tiempo entreteniendo a más gente que desperdiciaba su tiempo, sonaba tentador.

Encontramos la puerta y entramos casi a gatas, decidir quien iría primero no fue problema ya que Horo se lanzó sin tapujos sobre la entrada. Una vez dentro tratamos de reconocer el sitio, la luz y el aire denso eran casi insoportables.

Encontramos algunas cosas que parecían servir para el plan, unas lonas, palos y demás utilería desperdiciada; Horokeu me dio instrucciones claras de cómo acomodar todo aquello. Otra de las cosas que odiaba de la vida era seguir instrucciones; sin embargo el tono que empleaba, la manera en la que me pedía las cosas y las ganas de terminar la faena cuanto antes, me hacían imposible el negarme a obedecer; además, para las travesuras, Horo parecía tener bastante pericia.

-Bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar un poco; parece que escuche que el siguiente grupo se acerca.

-Sólo para esto usas el cerebro, deberías emplearlo más en la escuela.

-No hables de esas cosas del diablo ahora y concéntrate, allí vienen.

Cuando percibimos que los pasos de las personas estaban lo suficientemente cerca, empujamos con cuidado nuestra monstruosa creación; no era una obra de arte, porque no pretendía serlo, más bien era una abominación fabricada sin mucho tiempo.

La gente gritó al ver aquella cosa embestir contra ellos, incluso uno de los empleados terminó por salir corriendo. Usui, escondido a mi lado, se cubría la boca para disimular su risa; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ésta se volviera incontenible y la carcajada escapara de sus labios. Una chica nos descubrió.

-Genial, ¿ves lo que provocas?

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

Salimos cuidadosamente de nuestro escondite para evitar que nos vieran, pero fracasamos. La chica que nos descubrió nos señalaba, tras ella un oficial trataba de identificarnos en la oscuridad.

Horo emprendió la huida, jalando de mí como casi siempre que no le seguía de buena gana.

Fuera, algo agitados, nos recargamos en una pared al percatarnos de que ya nadie nos seguía.

-Eso fue emocionante ¿no crees?

-…

-Vamos, admite que te gustó

-…

-Hace rato parecías un poco divertido, yo no se como le haces para ser tan…

-Jajajajaja

Desde que era niño, nunca había reído de esa forma; nunca jugué mucho con mis compañeros, nunca corrí para escapar de la policía, ni entré a un lugar "prohibido". Definitivamente lo que acababa de hacer era la única cosa que podía catalogar como divertida en toda mi vida. Desee desde ese momento volver a compartir más momentos así con alguien.

Cuando terminé de reír me encontré con una cara conocida, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo reír.- mis pies, entonces, pisaron tierra.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, al contrario. Me haces pensar que de verdad podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

-¿Qué no lo somos?

-Tienes razón.

El resto del día nos la pasamos vagando de un lugar a otro; platicamos un rato sobre cosas sin sentido, realmente nada importante, comimos un poco y tomamos unas malteadas.

Y para el momento en que el reloj marcó las tres, ya nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en el carrusel.

Al parecer Anna había estado comiendo golosinas todo el tiempo y había entrado a ver algunos espectáculos, Manta le acompañó todo el día, ya que por su tamaño le era difícil ingresar a alguna atracción que no fuera para niños. Yoh y Lyserg se subieron a tantos juegos mecánicos como pudieron. Todos contaban sus anécdotas con sus muy peculiares maneras de hablar.

-También íbamos a entrar a la casa de los sustos, pero al parecer la cerraron porque un par de vándalos entraron a hacer travesuras.

-Espero que los hayan atrapado.

Horo y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Definitivamente ese era un día que no iba a olvidar.

* * *

**NOTAS.**

Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada, es que el tiempo se me vino encima, como sea, aqui esta el quinto capítulo y ya estoy trabajando en el sexto.

Espero que lo disfruten.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**6**

**Reporte de química**

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Temprano, cuando ya empezaba a filtrarse el sol por la ventana, sonó el despertador, como siempre. Pero el sonidillo agudo al que tan acostumbrado estaba, por primera vez no logró cumplir su objetivo; me giré sobre la cama y cubrí mi rostro con las cobijas para no escucharle zumbar en mis oídos. Después de unos minutos, el chillido insistente atrajo a mi hermana hasta mi habitación. Tocó la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza con discreción.

-¿Ren?- me llamó- ¿vas a ir a la escuela? Se te está haciendo tarde- su tono era el de la típica madre preocupada.

-En seguida me levanto- dije con pereza mientras apagaba, por fin, el despertador.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Se me hace raro que no te hayas levantado antes.

-Estoy bien.- dije con fastidio, esperando verla, de una buena vez, lejos de mi alcoba.

Comprendía que mi hermana se preocupara por mí, pero creía que era una exageración hacerlo por el hecho de que me levantara tarde, después de todo, era la primera vez que lo hacía. La hora del desayuno transcurrió tranquila, mi hermana me dirigió tres o cuatro miradas a lo sumo, todas ellas parecían querer hacerme hablar. Finalmente, al notar, con desconcierto, que unté mermelada en uno de mis panecillos, otra de las cosas que nunca hacía, no pudo contenerse más.

-Ren, he notado que estar algo rarazo desde hace tiempo.

Mordí mi bocadillo. Recordé en ese instante lo bien que me supo aquel panecillo relleno de mermelada que Horo me regaló en alguna ocasión, dijo que su madre lo había hecho. Casi pude saborear de nuevo aquel bizcocho.

-¿Me estas haciendo caso?- replico un poco desesperada.- ¿Ren?

-Ya me voy.

Dejé a una Jun bastante alarmada a mis espaldas y emprendí marcha a mi escuela.

En el camino, como de costumbre, me encontré a Horo. Su saludo me pareció más apagado de lo normal, sin quererlo me preocupe por él, sin embargo, la poco rato de comenzado nuestro camino juntos, bostezó con una pereza extraordinaria; encontré entonces la razón de su desgano.

-¿Te desvelaste?- pregunté.

-Si, estuve ayudando a mi hermana toda la noche.-volvió a bostezar.-por cierto, tú también tienes una hermana, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es menor que tú? ¿Crees que se llevaría bien con Pilika?

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces no preguntes.

Sobre el asfalto se oía el chocar de nuestros pies, algún carro a distancia interrumpía ocasionalmente la melodía de nuestro caminar, pero eso era todo, no habían palabras, ni siquiera un simple sonido de nuestras bocas. Y como el silencio no era algo que experimentara a menudo cuando me encontraba con él, terminé por sentirlo incómodo; finalmente fui yo quien tuvo que abrir la boca para romper con aquello.

-Se llama Jun.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó despertando un poco de su trance ocasionado por el desvelo.

-Mi hermana, se llama Jun.- repetí- es mayor que yo.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda conocerla?

-Tal vez.

-Hola chicos- saludó Yoh desde la entrada de la escuela.- pareces tener mucha flojera hoy Horo-Horo.

-Si algo… ¿Horo-Horo?- preguntó Usui con su ahora típico tono cansado.- ¿de dónde sacaste esa ridiculez?

-No se, pensé que sonaba bien ¿o no?

-Pues claro que no.

-Ya deja de discutir, que tenemos clase… Horo-Horo-le molesté.

-¿Tu también? Increíble, ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

Entramos los tres al salón, donde ya esperaban algunos de nuestros compañeros por el profesor. Al sentarnos, Yoh no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre el nuevo apodo de Horo, incluso le cambiaba algunas letras, haciendo que nuestro amigo se molestara aún más.

-Si le cambias la "r" por la "t" sonaría Hoto-Hoto, y si le ponemos una "l" en lugar de "h" sería Loro-Loro, y si…

-Ya deja de ponerme sobrenombres- se quejó por última vez antes de que entrara la profesora.

Una vez comenzada la clase, como por arte de magia, Hoto-Hoto se quedó profundamente dormido. Yoh, sentado detrás de mi, como desde el primer día, y ahora también a un lado de Horo, no dudó en jugarle una broma a su colega. Yo por mi lado atendía a lo que la maestra decía, copiaba las ecuaciones en mi cuaderno y resolvía los ejercicios, sin dejar de contemplar, de reojo, lo que Yoh estaba tramando.

Con un marcador negro, con cuidado pintó un par de anteojos sobre la piel blanca de Usui; Anna miraba la escena muy disimuladamente, lo mismo que varios compañeros más; así que la maestra no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía; rió un poco bajo su gran libro de matemáticas y continúo con su explicación.

Ese día, sin duda alguna, había comenzado mucho más interesante que los demás, o sería que desde lo que pasó el viernes, trataba de poner más atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Al terminar la clase, como tratando de integrarme un poquito más a mi grupo y ya varios seguían esperando la reacción de Horo al despertar, me puse de pie, poniendo de excusa el tener que entregar un libro en la biblioteca, lo cual era cierto, pero aún me quedaban unos días más antes de tener que entregarlo. Así, al pasar junto a él, pude, con un rápido movimiento, empujar hacia fuera el brazo sobre el cual reposaba su cabeza, de inmediato golpeó contra la banca, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Después de eso me dispuse a dejar el libro, tratando de no parecer sospechoso de tal ataque. Salí del salón y caminé por el largo pasillo hasta la mitad cuando escuche un grito desde mi salón.

-¡Jean!- al escuchar ese nombre la curiosidad me asaltó, volteé hacia atrás tan rápido como pude, actuando, desde luego, contrario a mi personalidad.- espera, tengo que darte algo.

La chica se detuvo y caminó hasta el dueño de la voz, sus pasos eran tan lentos y elegantes que terminé por odiarlos, su cabello casi blanco se meció al pasar por la ventana abierta del pasillo, los ojos del que la esperaba se fijaron en ese detalle.

-¿Qué sucede? Lyserg- dijo al llegar a él.

Sentí algo en el estomago mientras la veía contonearse y reír en compañía de su primo, no sabía por qué la odiaba tanto si realmente no me había hecho nada, pero así era, simplemente la odiaba. Pensando en eso, vi salir a Horo del salón en dirección al baño, con las gafas aún pintadas y una marca roja en la frente. Dejé mi lugar para encontrarme con él, deseando evitar su encuentro con la susodicha.

-Horo ¿todavía tienes sueño?- su respuesta fue un meneo de cabeza, me alegró notar que su falta de sueño había hecho que dejara pasar de largo lo extraño de mi comportamiento.- ¿vas al baño?

-Si, me pegué en la cabeza y quiero ver si me dejó marca- su comentario me hizo darme cuenta de que no sabía aun que había sido yo el responsable y mucho menos tenía idea de lo gracioso que lucía su rostro pintado.

-Te acompaño

Cuando por fin vio su cara en el espejo, extrañamente, comenzó a reírse, me alegré de que lo tomara de esa forma, pues me empezaba a inquietar la idea de que se molestara con nosotros. Después de que terminó de examinarse y lavarse regresamos al salón, sin darnos cuanta de que habíamos perdido ya gran parte de la clase de historia. Antes de entrar y notando que ya todos estaban tomando apuntes, decidimos subir a la azotea y pasar allí el resto de la tarde, de todas formas, no nos perdíamos de mucho.

Nos sentamos junto a la baranda y nos quedamos sin hablar; él hecho su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, supuse que quería descansar, así que decidí que lo mejor era continuar así, en silencio.

El viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, el sonoro crujir de las hojas era todo lo que se escuchaba, el sol, cayendo directo sobre nosotros no quemaba; nunca antes me había sentido tan a gusto en la escuela, sin entrar a clases, sentado en la azotea sin hacer más nada que estar vivo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo pasado bastante tiempo- pensé en lo que me dijiste el viernes, aquello de gustarle a la gente por quien soy.- me miró de reojo antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos- y llegué a la conclusión de que realmente siempre actúo como un niño, pero ¿te digo una cosa? la verdad es que lo hago porque me da miedo mostrarme ante la gente tal como soy.

Mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con asombro, noté que su rostro, tan serio, le daba cierto aire de tristeza, traté de decir algo para que regresara a su estado natural, ese estado de estupidez que tan seguido me desesperaba; pero todas las frases que pasaban por mi cabeza eran repelidas por mi boca, al final no pude hacer más que demostrarle, con una simple mirada, que podía platicarme lo que quisiera.

-Si me conocieras como soy, ¿Crees que te agradaría?

-No puedes ser peor de lo que eres ahora.

-¿Eso es un si?- me sonrió, luego estiró un poco los brazos al cielo- ¿algún día dejaras que te conozca un poco?

-¿No lo hago?- respondí con otra pregunta, pero al momento decidí aumentar mi contestación- la verdad es que me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Entonces debes ser un tímpano de hielo con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser un poco más amable?

-Me gusta ser así, no veo nada de malo en evitar conversaciones con quienes no valen la pena. Es por eso que…solo…hablo contigo.

Miré al frente para no toparme con los ojos de Horo, que sabía, estaban sobre mí. El silencio se produjo de nuevo por algunos minutos.

-Pues a decir verdad- comenzó- no conversas mucho que digamos. A veces creo que siempre estas enojado. Y lo único que sé de ti es que vienes de China pero no sé la razón por la que estudias aquí, tan lejos de tu casa y tu familia.- terminó diciendo a modo de juego.

-Pues estamos a mano, porque yo tampoco sé por qué dejaste Hokkaido y por qué, si lo extrañas tanto, no te regresas-respondí más aliviado.

-Si te cuento, ¿me cuentas?- volvió a adoptar su postura seria. A lo que no me quedó otra opción que asentir.- Yo vengo de una familia de ainus, que como ya sabrás, son una tribu discriminada. En Hokkaido no hay mucho problema, sin embargo, al ser la región menos poblada del país, tampoco hay tantas oportunidades. Mi familia quiere que yo estudie en una universidad de prestigio, por eso nos mudamos a Tokio, como podrás ver, es un historia muy típica...sin embargo.-apretó los puños- yo no puedo cumplir las expectativas de mis padres, de verdad me gustaría estudiar en la mejor universidad de Tokio, pero... pero deseo regresar a Hokkaido y hacer algo por mi tribu.

-¿No dijiste que en Hokkaido estaban bien?

-Bueno, así era cuando yo era pequeño, me mudé cuando tenía cerca de siete años, pero suelo ir cada que tengo oportunidad, para visitar a mi familia y mis antiguos amigos, por eso me doy cuenta que las cosas han cambiado, a muchos les han quitado sus terrenos, los grandes hoteles, empresas y fábricas los están haciendo a un lado, y eso no es lo único que me molesta, también están acabando con la naturaleza.- al decir lo último, realmente pude ver el rencor que sentía dentro de su mirada. Su actitud me demostró lo comprometido que estaba.- listo, ya te conté- cambió el tono de su voz- ahora te toca a ti.

-Mi padre me mandó a estudiar aquí.- expliqué brevemente.

-¿Eso es todo? No es justo, debes contarme con detalle.- se me acercó amenazadoramente, dándome a entender que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le platicara toda la historia.

-Esta bien, te cuento- dije para quitármelo de encima- él quiere que sea médico como todos en la familia, es algo así como una tradición y a decir verdad, gozamos de un gran prestigio en China. Pero no quiero continuar con eso, preferiría dedicar mi vida a otras cosas. Por eso mi padre decidió no gastar más dinero en mis estudios y me mandó aquí como castigo. En China, gracias a mi promedio, puedo entrar a cualquier universidad sin tener que presentar examen, pero al estudiar en el extranjero pierdo esa oportunidad, además, el ingreso a la universidad en Japón es de los más difíciles.

-Lo que daría por ser médico- lo miré con pasmo.- Mi madre es enfermera, por eso desde pequeño he deseado ser médico. Y me parece irónico que tú, teniendo la oportunidad de serlo, lo desperdicies.

-Y a mi me parece sorprendente que tengas metas en la vida.

-¿Insinúas que soy un vago?

-Sólo mírate en un espejo- me levanté- claro que eres un vago, Hoto-Hoto- sacudí mis pantalones- yo me vuelvo a clase.

-¡Me llamo Horo-Horo!, No, quise decir ¡Horo!

Dejé la azotea con el libro, que pensaba regresar desde la mañana, bajo el brazo. Horo me siguió, sin rezongar, sin pelear; era obvio que la plática de hace un momento nos había dejado pensando. Yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a admirar a ese chico. Él, quizá, buscaba una explicación a las crueles jugarretas de la vida.

Al final llegamos al salón cuando ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido al laboratorio. Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos hacia allá también.

El profesor apenas llegaba cuando nosotros acabamos de entrar. Como siempre, sin saludar se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a sacar un montón de papeles.

-Aquí están los reportes que me entregaron el viernes-los repartió uno a uno pasando por cada una de las mesas, dejó la nuestra para el último, todos, apenados, supusimos a qué se debía.- su reporte es el único que no tuve oportunidad de leer- empezó su sermón- y supongo que sería una gran coincidencia que todos hubieran enfermado el mismo día ¿no es cierto?

-Profesor, nosotros…

-Aquí esta el reporte, lamentamos la tardanza.-Manta extendió una carpeta al profesor.

-Me alegra que al menos uno haya hecho la tarea. Sin embargo, este reporte ya no cuenta para su calificación.- lo regresó y se fue a su lugar.- quiero que entreguen uno nuevo para el miércoles. El tema lo dejo a su elección.- sacó su tiza y se dispuso a comenzar la clase.

-Perfecto, por tu culpa tenemos que hacer un nuevo reporte.- regañé a Horo

-Pues no tenías que acompañarnos si no querías.

-Jijiji, lo hecho, hecho está- trató de calmarnos Yoh.

-Tu cállate- le reprendimos Horo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo por eso no me meto con ellos- dijo Lyserg a Yoh mientras arrojaba un avioncito de papel a Hao- dulce venganza.

-Yo les dije que nos quedáramos, pero nunca me escuchan.

-Es que estas tan enano que tu voz no alcanza nuestros oídos- por fin intervino Anna –no ganamos nada discutiendo. Mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo para terminar el trabajo a tiempo.- y como siempre organizó al equipo.

A Horo y a mi nos tocó la parte de la investigación, la cual teníamos que completar para el día siguiente, ya que Yoh y Anna –más bien Yoh- haría los experimentos, al final Lyserg solo pasaría los datos recopilados a la computadora y Manta se encargaría de hacer una revisión final; después de todo, tenía razón, el nos advirtió que era mala idea faltar.

Ya que todo estuvo resuelto, nos concentramos en el experimento que nos ocupaba ese día. Los químicos que usamos no eran agresivos, aún así había que manejarlos con cuidado y lavar frecuentemente el material; la última vez que utilizamos los tubos de ensayo me tocó a mi limpiarlos. Caminé hasta la tarja y comencé la labor, viendo de lejos lo que pasaba del otro lado de la mesa.

Horo se acercó a Lyserg, lo cual me pareció extraño porque no se dirigían mucho la palabra, pero bueno, Horo le hablaba a todo mundo, así que no le di mucha importancia; sin embargo, desde donde estaba, pude escuchar su plática.

-¿Si le entregaste la carta a Jean?- preguntó Horo a Lyserg.

-Si, pero ya te dije que nunca se va a fijar en ti.

Entonces recordé el momento en que la vi atravesar el pasillo en busca del inglés, el desahogo que sentí al saber que no era a Horo a quien se acercaba, la prisa con la que alejé a mi amigo de la escena; todo lo que sentí e hice había sido por una razón, pero ahora parecía que había sido en vano, si de todas formas, lo que Lyserg le entregó era de parte de Horo.

Preste, entonces, mucha más atención a la conversación.

-A pesar de que no pude pedírselo de frente- dijo Horo mirando un poco más allá de su escucha- espero que acepte...ser mi novia.

Crash. Se escuchó el vidrio reventar.

-Ren, ¿te lastimaste?- de inmediato volteó Usui.

* * *

**Notas**

**Acerca del capítulo:** Como verán Jean va tener una participación importante en esta historia, espero que no lleguen a odiarla, pues realmente no es mala ni nada. ¿Por qué a Horo-Horo le gusta ella? bueno, es algo que aparece en el manga y me pareció buena idea incluirlo. Otra cosa que me gustaría que supieran sobre este capítulo es que en VERDAD el gobierno de Japón reconició a la tribu ainu con una reforma en 1997 (cuando Horo tenía 12 años ¿Que como lo sé? su fecha de nacimiento esta en el manga). Esta reforma pretendía hacerles un bien, pero a raíz de ella comenzó la expripiación de terrenos. Otro dato real que incluí es que en China puedes entrar a la universidad sin hacer examen de ingreso si tu promedio es alto. Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta, procuro investigar varios temas para que la historia no termine siendo una verdadera fantasia.

**Acerca de mi triste vida: **La semana pasada hice la prueba de actualizar dos historias a la vez, la verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo, por eso decidí que voy a alternarlas. De todas formas a Nieve no le quedan muchos capítulos, por lo menos no tantos como a esta historia. Espero que comprendan mis razones y les informo que cada que tenga oportunidad actualizaré ambas la misma semana.

**Acerca de los reviews: **Les doy las gracias a todos los que se han animado a dejar comentarios y espero que quienes todavía no lo hacen se animen. Por cierto, me disculpo por no poder contestarlos todos (jaja, como si fueran muchos) pero en ocasiones tengo el tiempo muy limitado. Y si notan alguna falta de ortografía haganmela saber, no me molesta, al contrario me da gusto porque me ayudan a mejorar.

Eso es todo, espero que para estas alturas siguan despiertos, jajaja. Nos vemos, adiosin.


	7. CAPITULO 7

**7**

**OJOS CERRADOS**

La clase terminó antes de que el profesor se acercara lo suficiente como para notar la herida en mi antebrazo, mas pudo, desde su lugar, pedirme que fuera más cuidadoso con el material y que recogiera los cristales rotos antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. Con el puño de mi bata cubrí hasta mi mano antes de salir en busca de los aparatos de limpieza.

Si hubiera tenido la necesidad de mirar de reojo a mis compañeros, seguramente hubiera notado como la mayoría de ellos apreciaban perplejos aquel acto tan imprudente, pero me importaba más hacerles ver que aquello había pasado por un descuido, sobre todo, quería que Horokeu diera por terminado el asunto.

¿Cómo era posible que perdiera de esa manera el control ante la sola idea de imaginar que Horo tuviera novia? Supuse, aunque me costara trabajo planteármelo, que sentí que la única amistad que había hecho en toda mi vida corría peligro. Entonces, sin quererlo o sin saberlo, Jean se convirtió en una intrusa enemiga a la que habría que eliminar. De regreso al salón con la escoba en mano me di tiempo suficiente para pensar en el tipo de tortura que le podría aplicar a la susodicha, todas mis ideas eran absurdas e iban desde un atropellamiento "accidental" hasta una trágica caída desde el sexto piso.

Abrí la puerta y, creyéndome solo en el laboratorio, sonreí al pensar en lo inmaduro que estaba siendo.

-Ren- escuché a mis espaldas- te ayudo con eso- Horo me arrebató la escoba para comenzar la labor.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- pregunté un tanto brusco, dejando mis pensamientos ridículos para otra ocasión.

-Es que me preocupé por ti ¿está todo bien?

-Sí- le quité la escoba y barrí el resto de los cristales.

El silencio se escucho en cada uno de los pálidos rincones del lugar, incluso en aquellos que se escondían debajo de alguna mesa de madera correosa; ese detalle hizo evidente la ausencia de almas en la escuela. Miré sobre mi muñeca.

-Creo que demoré mucho buscando la escoba.

-Un poco

La charla casual de aquella tarde, aunque sencilla, quedó muy grabada en mi memoria. El sol filtrándose por la ventana chocaba contra los muebles, algunos rayos rozaban el contorno de la cara de Horo y hacían resaltar el negro de sus pupilas, de vez en vez, mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas le veía directo a los ojos para escuchar sus comentarios insustanciales. Me perdí unos segundos mirando sus sombra dibujada a detalle sobre el suelo recordando aquel temor de perder su amistad. Sí, me había costado mucho admitirlo al principio, pero ahora podía, sin dificultad, llamarlo amigo; el nuevo reto era aceptar que no sólo era un amigo, era el mejor –no por ser el único- y creía que perderlo era como perder el sentido de seguir en aquella escuela, después de todo, desde que pasábamos tiempo juntos, las paredes sucias, los pupitres viejos y pisos grises habían perdido protagonismo.

- Oye ¿Cómo vamos a hacer la investigación?

-Pues…supongo que tendremos que pasar a la biblioteca.

-¡Qué flojera!- me interrumpió mi aún adormilado compañero- Deberíamos sacar prestados los libros e ir a tu casa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes ir a mi casa?

-Vamos picudito, no te enfades tanto- dio una palmada en mi espalda- es que no podemos ir a la mía porque hay poco espacio y mi hermana es muy ruidosa.

Y así fue como terminamos cargando cerca de diez libros hasta la estación de trenes. Mi mochila, por demás llena, parecía el estómago de algún fanático de la buena comida, la de Horo se veía sólo un poco más ancha de lo normal, es una suerte tener la indecencia de cargar solo una libreta para todas las materias, pensé.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de ver asomar la cabeza del tren por las vías.

-¡Allí viene!- anunció Usui cual niño pequeño.

-Ya lo vi, no tienes por que gritarlo- le reprendí.

-Que amargado- terminó para luego sentir mi puño sobre su cabeza.

Una estación y luego otra, el camino tan conocido para mi llegó a convertirse en un fastidio después de un rato de constantes peleas inútiles y discusiones babilónicas; la risilla de una chica sentada frente a nosotros me hizo pensar en el cómico espectáculo que montábamos en ese momento. Resignado bufe al lado contrario de mi acompañante, haciendo que el aire chocara contra un tuvo metálico.

-Ren- escuché- vives muy lejos.

-Tal vez.

Y luego regresaron las discusiones. Que si debería comprar un helicóptero para hacer menos tiempo a la escuela o hacerme un lugar en el patio del instituto para acampar. Cada comentario era más ilógico que el anterior, cada vez más torpes e irónicos.

-Jajaja.- reí un poco- sí tal vez deba comprar la escuela y construirme una casa en la azotea- seguí el juego.

-Es otra posibilidad- dijo Horo regalándome una de las sonrisas más cálidas que había podido verle expresar.

Contesté a su gesto con una pobre imitación, de súbito recordé aquella vez en el parque de diversiones y mi triste mueca. ¿Cómo le pides a alguien que te enseñe a sonreír?

-Horo…recuerdas la foto que compramos en el parque…- dije algo quedo.

-Sí, la tengo en un marco de oro sobre un buró al lado de mi cama.

-Torpe- dije al notar el tono de burla.

-No te preocupes, la guardé para que nadie la vea- palmeó mi hombro.

-Es hora de bajar.

Dejando detrás los largos andenes caminamos por un rato hasta dar con la increíble reja que delimitaba el territorio que abarcaba mi casa. Como de costumbre, algún empleado fue hasta donde yacíamos esperando y cogió mis pertenencias para luego escoltarme hasta la entrada principal.

Horo se comportaba extraño una vez dentro de la casa. Me incomodó pensar que no le agradara el lugar, aunque, mirándolo con detenimiento, mi hogar no tenía nada de malo, era un lugar amplio, limpio y elegante. ¿Entonces por qué rayos parecía tan tímido?

-Puedes dejar tu saco allí. Apunté con el índice.

-Gracias- replicó serio.

-Podrías dejar de actuar así- demandé algo molesto.

-¿Cómo?

Antes de que definiera la conducta que me tenía en tal estado, mi hermana entró a la sala sosteniendo algunas revistas, mirando entre sus páginas y sin levantar la mirada al caminar.

-Ren, que bueno que llegaste- saludó sin mirar aún- estoy pensando en tomar unas vacaciones en Londres, mira estas imágenes- y por fin se percató- ¿¡Trajiste a un amigo y no me avisaste!?- miró hacia sus piernas casi descubiertas y estiró como pudo la tela de su pijama.

Luego salió de inmediato en busca de algo decente para vestir. Horo emitió una casi inaudible risa. Es cierto, aquello también me pareció cómico, ver las revistas caer y las mejillas sonrojadas de aquella hermana tan intachable me había hecho sonreír.

-Jun regularmente no anda vestida así- traté de excusarla ante nuestro invitado.

-No te preocupes- se acomodó con descaro en un sofá- mi hermana es mil veces peor.

Comprendí que la mera presencia de Jun había logrado lo que yo no, hacerlo sentir cómodo. Supuse que sería un poco tarde para decir algo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo…. ¿pídemelo?- tal vez no fue la mejor forma, pero fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Jajajaja.

-No le veo lo gracioso a tratar de ser cortés- me arrojé sobre él propiciándole un buen golpe en las costillas.

Horo terminó cayendo del sofá, pero antes de tocar el suelo jaló mi ropa haciéndome caer encima de él. En el acto traté de ponerme de pie, mas un tirón me hizo regresar a mi posición anterior. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, mis manos, una a cada lado de su cuerpo y mi peso sostenido mayormente en mis rodillas, esforzándome por no aumentar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, mas él se retorcía debajo de mí.

-Jajajaja- continuaba riendo casi descontrolado.

-Deja de moverte, imbécil- le acomodé de una buena vez sin despegar mucho mi cabeza de su torso, mis manos le sostenían por los hombros- ¿no te das cuenta de que mi cabello se atoró en uno de tus botones?

-Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte- respiró profundo para no volver a reír.

Con cuidado pasó su mano por mi cabeza, en lo que me pareció casi una caricia, para localizar con exactitud el mechón de cabello atorado. Después de unos minutos quedé libre.

-Vez lo que logras, torpe.

Jun tosió discretamente para anunciar su llegada, pero a juzgar por su mirada deduje que hacia rato que estaba presente.

-Hola, mucho gusto- vi a Horo levantarse para extenderle una mano a mi hermana- me llamo Horo.

-Mucho gusto, Ren me habla mucho de ti.

-¿En serio?- Horo volteó burlón a verme lo que me hizo sonrojarme tremendamente.

-Eso no es cierto- alegué. Era obvio que nunca en mi vida le había contado sobre él.

-¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces déjame preparar todo ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Mmmm… cualquier cosa esta bien.

-Entonces dale periódico y un poco de agua para que lo trague mejor.

-Oye, aquella vez comí periódico por accidente, mejor dicho, por tu culpa- Horo giró hacia mi para pelear como de costumbre.

Entre tanto alboroto mi hermana salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta, supuse que había entrado a la cocina porque al poco rato escuchamos ruidos saliendo de esta. Y esperando a que la cena estuviera lista propuse que comenzáramos el trabajo, de inmediato mi idea quedó descartada.

-No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.

-Tú simplemente no tienes la capacidad de pensar.

-¿De que hablas? Se nota que no aprecias mi capacidad intuitiva para resolver los exámenes.

-Lo que supongo, significa que los haces al azar.

-Hacer un examen al azar es todo un arte.

Me levanté para sacar de la mochila algunos libros, ignorando por completo los chillidos de mi amigo. Al sostener en el aire tan pesado morral sentí una punzada en el antebrazo.

-¿Te lastimaste?- se acercó Horo sin que me diera cuenta- fue en el laboratorio ¿verdad?- sin que se lo pidiera tomo mi brazo y levantó el saco.

Cerca de la muñeca tenía un rasguño no muy grande, la sangre ya estaba seca alrededor de la herida y casi no dolía, pero él pareció darle mucha importancia y en seguida pidió algunas cosas a uno de los tantos empleados domésticos que pasaba precisamente por donde estábamos.

Procedió a limpiarme con algo de alcohol para luego colocar una venda; mientras lo hacia yo hojeaba con la otra mano uno de los libros que había sacado de su mochila.

-Este libro es de matemáticas, no tiene nada que ver con la investigación.

-Si, es que me hace falta estudiar un poco.

-Creí que resolvías tu vida al azar.

-La verdad es que no me va muy bien en la escuela, sobretodo en matemáticas.

-No me digas- expresé con obvio sarcasmo.

-No te burles- adoptó un tono serio- si no empiezo a subir mis notas seguramente se me hará difícil pasar el examen para la universidad.

-¿Te das cuenta que para ese examen faltan años?

-Mas vale prevenir- la seguridad en sus palabras me hizo pensar por un momento en la gran resolución que tenía por convertirse en médico.

-Si quieres podría ayudarte a estudiar- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias, pero…

Me aparté bruscamente de él y deje su libro de mala gana sobre una mesa. Decir aquello fue difícil, ¿por qué no pudo simplemente aceptar mi ayuda?

-Esta bien, podemos estudiar juntos matemáticas- lo miré molesto- es que pensé que lo decías por compromiso.

-Nunca digo las cosas por compromiso, si no estoy dispuesto a hacer algo simplemente no lo propongo.

Unos minutos después fuimos llamados al comedor. No podía creer lo afortunado que era Horo Horo para salirse siempre con las suyas. Nos dirigimos al lugar en el que ya esperaban varios platillos servidos al centro de la mesa, cada quien ocupo su lugar y sin pensárselo dos veces, nuestro invitado comenzó a comer.

-Entonces…- por fin habló mi hermana- ¿de dónde se conocen?

-Lo encontré en la basura.

-Voy en la misma escuela- dijo él ignorando mi comentario, intuí que trataba de mostrar un poco de sus modales.

Ellos continuaron hablando un largo rato entre bocado y bocado. Miré la escena desde fuera preguntándome si eso era lo que se sentía comer en familia. Un ambiente cálido y divertido nos abrazaba a todos y me parecía casi como magia la forma en que Horo lograba transformar, incluso de momentos que antes para mí eran horas gélidas, en ratos amenos. Jun me miró comprendiendo lo que pensaba, pues ella soportaba lo mismo desde hacía incluso más años.

-Ren- susurro tiernamente mirandome de reojo, luego se volvió al ainu- gracias.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Horo tanto o más sorprendido que yo.

-Ren ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció- la intuición de las mujeres siempre me sorprende; ya sabía yo que aunque no se lo dijera ella sabría la razón de la "mermelada en mi pan"- han sido cambios pequeños pero significan mucho para mi.

-Sí, cuando conocí a Ren era un amargado- dijo él sin miramientos- y ahora incluso sonríe- giró su cabeza hacía mi con esa extraña mirada que aún no lograba descifrar.

-Gracias por la comida- corté la conversación ya que me hacía sentir realmente incómodo. Al poco rato Horo me siguió y ambos dejamos a mi hermana viendo televisión en la sala.

Propuse estudiar en uno de los tantos salones, pero después de las mil insistencias en trabajar en mi cuarto, terminé accediendo a esta última propuesta.

Entramos cargando los libros y los depositamos es una pequeña mesa. Mi alcoba decorada por quién sabe quien, realmente no reflejaba nada de mi, era simplemente como muchas otras en aquella casa.

-¿Y si jugamos algún videojuego antes de empezar?

-No tengo ninguno.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir todos estos años?

-No lo sé, comiendo, respirando tal vez- saqué un libro grueso- comienza a leer este.

-La próxima vez iremos a mi casa para jugar- dijo antes de sujetar el libro y abrirlo.

En el cuarto se oía sólo el tic tac de algún reloj, lo mismo que escuchaba todo el tiempo en la soledad de aquel lugar. Uno que otro bostezo de parte de mi compañero de equipo y luego reinaba de nuevo sonoro el tiempo en las paredes.

Una musiquilla sonó de súbito haciendo bailar los azules de la recámara. Noté que sobre la mesa de trabajo descansaba el celular de Usui, aparato del cual escapaba aquella tenue melodía.

-¿Te gusta? Es Paku Romi.

-Suena bien.

Aunque extraño e incomprensible para quien su alcoba, su único escondite durante las fastuosas fiestas, su refugio y santuario no es una tumba, un sepulcro blanco; aquella música no sólo se escuchaba, se podía ver en el brillar de los pocos tonos coloridos. De pronto la habitación parecía más viva.

-Lo que dijo tu hermana hace rato ¿De verdad has cambiado tanto?- dijo Horo.

-Sí- decidí ser sincero.

-Yo también he cambiado mucho desde que te conocí, ahora soy más responsable- le dejé a la expectativa de una repuesta, al no haberla continuó- Yoh, Anna incluso Jean- tragué saliva al escuchar ese nombre- todos me agradan, pero tú me has cambiado mucho… eres muy importante para mi.

Dejé de lado el libro y le miré atento.

-Lo siento- reaccionó rascándose la cabeza- creo que estoy actuando raro, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Dentro de mi algo estaba naciendo, era cierto, ese deseo de interactuar con los demás, de no sentirme sólo nunca más; pero hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de la profundidad con la que estaban ocurriendo las cosas, no era sólo una sonrisa en el tren o una mirada en el comedor, era todo un lenguaje, uno del que apenas tenía conocimiento, pero que estaba dispuesto a descubrir al lado, claro, de Horokeu Usui. Importarle a alguien ¿Qué se siente ser importante? ¿Por qué significaba tanto para mí? Y ¿Dónde había quedado ese ser frío y antipático que miraba en el espejo? Seguramente lejos de quien era hoy y a la vez cerca, tanto como para recordarme cada minuto mi verdadero origen.

Apreté los ojos deseando que nadie lo notara, en el estómago algo se arremolinaba. Sentí que algo murió ese día. Una pequeña, casi diminuta parte de la mascara que me había fabricado acababa de desprenderse. Con más seguridad que antes decidí no perder ante Jean, tenía que hacer algo para no perder aquella rara, pero agradable amistad.

-Tú… también, también eres… importante para mí- dije mirando al lado contrario apretando los puños fuertemente sobre mis rodillas.

-…

-…

¿Me habría escuchado?

Giré de lleno para toparme con un chico casi acostado sobre la mesa, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada gritaban lo cansado que estaba; era verdad, desde la mañana estaba así y a pesar de eso, el poco tiempo que dedicamos al trabajo lo hizo con ahínco. Decidí terminar sólo y no reclamarle al día siguiente.

Pasadas algunas horas la música que aún sonaba era más calmada; alguna balada me arrullaba. Luché para no quedarme dormido mientras leía, pero las letras poco a poco se hacían más borrosas, las líneas brincaban y las palabras carecían de sentido, me dejé caer lentamente sobre la mesa, igual que Horo.

Lo miré a mi lado, al mismo nivel, con la cabeza recargada en el mueble; mis dedos rozaron su mano, mis párpados iban y venían cada vez más pesados. Finalmente… me rendí, no sin antes acercar un poco más…. mi mano a la suya, en búsqueda de un….. contacto que me recordara que…… ya no estaba sólo, que tenia……. un amigo…….. que………

……….

* * *

**Notas: **

**Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar. Gomen ne TT **

**Sobre el capítulo:**Este capítulo en particular me dejó un muy buen sabor de boca, la manera en que se va desarrollando la relación de Horo y Ren me pareció simple pero significante. Jun, por otro lado, tomó una actitud un tanto extraña, es que no podía imaginarmela perfecta; creo que la escena en donde la describo en pijama da un toque divertido a su personalidad. Eso es lo que pienso, pero ya saben, ustedes tienen la última palabra y ojalá me hagan saber lo que opinan.

**Sobre la historia en general: **A partir de ahora la relación se desarrollara más rápido ¿quién se enamorará primero? aún no lo sé, sólo sé que ya tengo ganas de un poco de yaoi ¿ustedes no? Y en cuanto a los capítulos, estoy pensando en incluir uno extra con la visión de Horo ¿les gustaría?

Bueno eso es todo, de aqui en adelante espero actualizar más seguido. Ojalá les guste este capítulo y sigan leyendo la historia, les promento que la haré más interesante.

Bye bye


	8. CAPITULO 8

**8**

**SE BUSCA**

Al incorporarme lentamente lo primero que pude apreciar fueron las páginas de un gran libro, me pregunté qué hacía fuera de mi cama, pero luego recordé todo. Levanté un poco más la cabeza buscando a Horo. Cuando lo encontré estaba aún recargado sobre el escritorio; su cara, en extremo relajada, mostraba un tenue rubor en las mejillas, los labios un tanto separados emitían una oleada cálida de vapor que se perdía en el aire después de mover algunos de los celestes mechones de cabello.

Bostecé perezoso antes de comenzar a sentir el cuerpo, las piernas entumidas, un dolor en el brazo, justo donde se marcaba el contorno del libro, el pecho oprimido y… una mano tibia sosteniendo la mía. No sé que rayos habría estado soñando aquel primate avanzado como para sostener de esa manera mi mano, pero seguramente estaría pensando que se trababa de otra persona.

Le zarandeé quedo para despertarlo, ya era tarde pero aún podíamos terminar el trabajo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé en un principio. Miré el reloj para poder calcular la hora en la que terminaríamos, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que ya era de madrugada.

-Horo- le moví con más fuerza.

-Brfgm- balbuceó

-Despiértate, son las dos de la mañana

Él reaccionó de golpe levantándose para acomodarse un poco la ropa. Aun sin decir nada guardó sus cosas en la mochila, luego se despidió de mí. Todo pasó tan rápido que me espabilé al momento, una sensación de confusión parecía embriagar el ambiente. Después, ubicándome un poco pude apreciar mejor lo que pasaba; estaba parado delante un chico que se movía con dificultad debido al cansancio y aún así no podía acercarme para ofrecerle mi ayuda. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de pedirle que se quedara, me preocupaba que viajara solo tan tarde, pero mi orgullo, haciendo acto de presencia tapó mis labios con sus frías manos toscas.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias.

Le miré alejarse mientras luchaba por no alcanzarlo para pedirle que se no se fuera, había algo que me preocupaba, tal vez recordar el lugar en el que vivía o las continuas peleas y líos en los que se hallaba metido.

-Horo- grite

-¿Mm?- giró para verme, con una mano sujetaba su mochila con desgano, sus párpados apenas dejaban ver una parte de sus ojos.

-Más te vale no faltar mañana, pelmazo.

-Descuida, no faltaré.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Otra vez levantándote tarde?- fue lo primero que escuché por la mañana al bajar a desayunar.- ese amigo tuyo ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Horo, invítalo a cenar más seguido.

-Invítalo tú- respondí acomodando sobre mi hombro la mochila.

De camino a la escuela me topé de nuevo con Yoh. Ya se me había hecho costumbre y a medida que avanzaba el semestre nos juntábamos más, ahora él venía siempre tomado de la mano con Anna, algo mencionó Manta sobre su relación, pero no presté atención porque realmente no me importaban los chismes en los que estuviera involucrado aquel holgazán.

-Buenos días Ren.

-…

-…

Pasé de largo, incorporándome al paso firme de la única chica presente, Yoh lloró un poco al percatarse de los ademanes que compartíamos Anna y yo.

-A veces pienso que ustedes serían mejor pareja- chilló detrás de nosotros. Ambos nos giramos para soltarle un buen golpe.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- añadió Kyouyama.

Durante el trayecto los vi mirarse de reojo y apretar un poco más el agarre de sus manos, él cargaba ambas mochilas pero parecía no importarle mucho y ahora que lo pensaba, Anna se había mostrado un poco más amable incluso con el enano estos días. ¿Es que una relación de pareja puede cambiar así a la gente? Era la primera vez que analizaba con detenimiento a una y seguramente la última, pues sencillamente no estaba interesado en tener una novia, muy al contrario de Horo, quien se volvía más torpe de lo usual al estar cerca de Jean.

-Hola- saludó Manta añadiéndose al grupo.

-Buenos días Manta- sonrío Yoh.

Estábamos a unas cuadras del lugar en el que se adhería Horokeu cuando desaceleré el paso, no había dormido bien por terminar el trabajo y eso se notaba en mi forma de caminar. Bostecé de lado para que los demás no lo notaran y para estar más seguro de ello miré de reojo, aproveché para bostezar otra vez al momento en que Anna abofeteaba a Manta mientras Yoh dejaba escapar unas lágrimas de dolor por su amigo. Mirarlos así era como la noche anterior en el comedor, el ambiente era el mismo, la única diferencia era que en esta ocasión, estaba muy lejos de ser parte de ella.

Miré, por fin, la esquina donde debería estar él, recargado sobre la pared con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, el uniforme un tanto arrugado, la mochila sobre su cabeza sostenida por sus brazos semi-extendidos y aquel pedazo de pan en sus labios. Así debía ser, como cada mañana. Y al igual que todos los días él iría a mi lado convirtiéndome en una pequeña esquina de ese divertido cuadro que todos vivían con tanta naturalidad.

-¡¿Pero que dem…?!

-¿Pasa algo, Ren?

-No- pero claro que pasaba algo, el sujeto que debía estar allí no había llegado. Miré mi reloj, las clases estaban por comenzar. Sin pensarlo más me recargué en aquella pared en lugar de mi amigo.

-¿No vienes?

-Voy a esperar a Horo-Horo- dije mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran las miradas perplejas de mis compañeros.

-De acuerdo, los veremos en la escuela.

El tiempo pasaba más lento de lo que había predicho, cinco minutos me parecieron una década, allí parado, esperando. Miré una vez más con un poco de apuro, para esos momentos ya todos estarían dentro del salón. Me moví para dar un paso cuando escuché unos pies chocar con rapidez contra el asfalto. Giré decidido a regañar a Horokeu por su impuntualidad, pero la persona que se detuvo detrás de mi no era él.

-Ren- escuche su voz quebradiza- ¿has visto a mi hermano? Anoche no llegó a casa

¡¿QUE?! Tiré la mochila en un súbito intento por desplazarme hacia ella.

-Ren

-No, no lo he visto desde anoche. ¿Estas segura de que no llegó?

-Sí, estoy segura, siempre hace ruido cuando entra a la casa y se levanta temprano para acompañarme hasta mi escuela. Intenté llamarlo a su celular pero parece que está apagado- Pilika se soltó a llorar en ese momento.

-Te voy a ayudar a buscarlo- dije mas no para animarla.

-¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?- brillaron sus ojos- no eres tan malo después de todo.

Ese último comentario estuvo de más, aseguré que la sinceridad era cosa de familia, al igual, quizá, de la manera tan exagerada de tomar las cosas. Yo por mi parte, con la cabeza fría y habiéndome recuperado de la sorpresa de la primera impresión repasé mentalmente lo ocurrido: Horokeu salió de mi casa por la madrugada para llegar a la suya cerca de las tres de la mañana, hora en la que seguramente su hermana estaría más que dormida; eso explicaba por qué no lo escuchó llegar. Por la mañana pudo haberse levantado más temprano de lo usual debido a la advertencia que le hice de que no podía faltar a la escuela, esperó un momento en donde siempre pero al haber llegado mucho antes se aburrió y se fue a la escuela.

De acuerdo, enigma resuelto.

-Vamos primero a mi escuela.

-¿No crees que esté perdido verdad?

-No.

-Conozco a mi hermano, él nunca sale de casa sin mí.- el tono grave de su voz al hablar dejaba en claro su preocupación desmesurada, una razón más para dejar de confiar en su juicio.

-Bien, pues entonces búscalo tú por otra parte, yo voy a la escuela- ignorando los ojos cristalinos de la ainu caminé hacia el instituto.

-Ren- me detuvo del hombro- por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo. Me preocupa mucho dónde pueda estar. Hace algún tiempo que se comporta extraño y tiene amigos que no parecen buenas personas.

Meditando por unos segundos recordé haberlo visto salir de la escuela varias veces con un chico mayor que daba finta de bándalo. ¿Podría ser que estuviera metido en algo? ¿O simplemente estábamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas? Mi repuesta se inclinó hacia la segunda opción. Aunque… no estaba de más ir a echar un vistazo por los alrededores.

-De acuerdo ¿Por dónde propones que empecemos?

Tres horas más tarde aun dábamos vueltas por doquier sin tener siquiera una pista de su paradero. Pensé en regresar a la escuela para tomar las clases de la tarde, tal vez Horo ya estaba allí esperando, pero antes de decidirme tuve un raro presentimiento, giré la mira cuanto antes. Detrás de mi, justo afuera de una tienda estaba uno de los chicos que siempre acompañaban a aquel de la espada de madera, pero no queriendo confiar en mi memoria dejé el asunto de lado; sin embargo, antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina algo en mi cabeza saltó a la vista, aquel muchacho sostenía un objeto que me pareció familiar: la tabla extraña de Horo.

Dejé caminando sola a Pilika y entré con cautela a la tienda, antes de hacerlo me aseguré de quitarme el saco propio de la escuela para que no me relacionaran con Usui de ninguna manera. Miré los estantes con disimulo mientras trataba de no perder de vista a mi sospechoso. Pensé que llegar de lleno y preguntarle por mi amigo acabaría por espantarlo, por eso le seguí cuando este hubo abandonado la tienda. Trataba de no parecer obvio caminando detrás de él y por suerte parecía tener resultado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me encontrara a mi mismo vagando por calles estrechas y oscuras completamente desorientado. Así es, había perdido mi única pista del paradero de Horo. Ahora los pies y cabeza me dolían, el estómago reclamaba por algo de comida y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a mi casa o escuela. No viendo otra salida, caminé en busca de un lugar en el cuál sentarme a pensar como resolver mi problema.

El sol empezaba a pintarse naranja sobre un cielo de rojo tenue cuando por fin encontré un parque. Me senté en una banca y repasé mi día; había sido de lo peor y lo que más me molestaba era pensar que seguramente a esta hora, Horokeu ya estaba en su casa, cenando cómodamente en compañía de su hermana.

-Demonios- pateé una lata.

Escuche como se estrelló contra algunas piedras y luego silencio. Me parecía extraño no escuchar ruidos en un lugar como aquel, aunque no podía estar seguro debido a que no frecuentaba ese sitio. Presté un poco de atención y en el silencio se formo una espiral de sonido, comenzó con un pequeño crujir, como si alguien cayera sobre algo, luego metales chocando y finalmente insultos.

Junté mentalmente las imágenes que el sonido me había permitido crear y vislumbre la escena de una pelea. Traté de poner más atención y fue entonces que sucedió.

Dejé mis cosas en la banca para correr tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían hasta donde podía presumir se estaba llevando a cabo la disputa.

-¡Horo!- grité- eres un estúpido ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?- le sermoné al llegar a su lado.

-Ren- me dijo tranquilo- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando aquí?

Miré a mi ardedor y noté que algunos rostros familiares se formaban para tomar parte en la golpiza que le estaban proporcionando a mi amigo. Él se levantó dispuesto a continuar, me hizo a un lado y se arrojó sobre el más cercano. Di dos pasos hacia atrás dejándolo hacer lo suyo, tenía que admitirlo, el podría ser estúpido, pero no era, para nada, débil, lo único que me preocupaba era que lo superaban en cantidad.

Aquellos sujetos a los que conocí en el baño mi primer día de clases eran gente de lo más detestable. Remangué mi camisa y caminé decidido hasta donde estaba Horo, abriéndome paso entre el mar de golpes y patadas. Al llegar hasta él, lo jalé por el brazo.

-Vamos, estos insectos no valen la pena.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste?- uno de ellos me haló la camisa haciéndome despegar los talones del suelo, quedando sobre las puntas de mis pies.

-Insectos- dije para luego sonreír de lado.

En un movimiento quedé libre del agarre y bastaron sólo dos más para tenerlo con la cara pegada al suelo llorando por que le dejara libre. Horo se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano.

-Tienes razón, no valen la pena.

Al minuto todos estaban corriendo lejos de allí. Al mismo tiempo, a nuestras espaldas se amontonaban otros sujetos.

-¡Hola, Ryu! te presento a Ren.

-Mucho gusto.

-…

-Aquí tienes tu patineta, me costó trabajo encontrar la pieza que hacía falta pero ya quedó lista- aquel que la entregaba era el mismo sujeto de la tienda.

-Gracias. Te lo pago después.

-Descuida.

-Tengo que irme ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos luego.

Una vez que perdimos de vista a Ryu y sus amigos golpeé en la cabeza a Horo.

-¿Eso por qué fue?

-Por faltar a la escuela.

-Lo lamento, es que olvidé que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Pelear como gato callejero es algo importante?- le reprendí

-No es eso, es que me inscribí a una competencia.

-¿De que? ¿De idiotas? Seguro ganas.

-No de skateboarding. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- Horo se detuvo me sostuvo por los hombros para mirarme mejor.

-No estoy molesto.

-¿Entonces que tienes?

-Nada

-Claro que tienes algo, dime.

-Que no es nada

-Vamos, dime, dime, dime, dime…

-ESTABA PREOCUPADO, ya ¿Contento?- Grité finalmente dejando ver un tenue rubor en mis mejillas.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- apenas alcancé a escuchar.

Después de eso procuramos no vernos de frente, y sólo ocasionalmente intercambiábamos palabras. Había sido vergonzoso admitir que me preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un alivio al haberlo gritado, era como si algo que oprimía mi pecho desde hacia tanto comenzara a aflojarse. Tal vez mostrar mi lado vulnerable frente a él no era tan malo, tal vez eso era lo que hacían los amigos y tal vez también las mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada que tocaba mi mano era algo normal entre amigos.

-Oye… - después de rato escuché su voz- ¿Entregaste el trabajo?

Notas:

Antes que nada, el capítulo me pareció extraño, creo que traté de incluir tantas situaciones que al final quedó como un collage. Espero que les agrade (En lo personal el capítulo anterior ha sido mi favorito). Por otro lado, la relación de Horo y Ren se esta volviendo más interesante, sí, como se darán cuenta, Ren ya empieza a sentir algo por su compañero de clase, pero... ¿Qué siente Horo? ¿Por qué antes dijo que Ren era importante para él?

Bueno, eso sería todo, una disculpa por actualizar tan noche.

Espero sus reviews, aunque sea sólo para decir: "tienes razón, este capítulo esta rarísimo"

Ciudense mucho y sean felices.


End file.
